Turning Page
by Dramione18
Summary: Freddie, comienza a salir con una chica Llamada Taylor, pero un dia por una borrachera el termina embarazando a Sam, ella a su vez se le complica mucho el embarazo y la señora Benson la Obliga a vivir con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

PVO Taylor  
>Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado para mi, no había un momento en el que Sam no llamara la atención de todos los que estaban con ella, incluyendo a mi novio el parecía estar mas preocupado por ella que por mi.<br>Carly se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina platicando con Spencer, mientras que Freddie y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala abrazados, yo sabia que el me quería pero aun asi no podía dejar se sentir celos cada vez que el la volteaba a ver  
>-Oye a que no sabes que?-le pregunte a Freddie viendo directamente a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba<br>-Que?  
>-Me nombraron candidata para….<p>

Entonces todo paso tan rapido Sam se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en la barra y entonces de repente comenzó a ponerse pálida y antes de que me diera cuenta Freddie ya había corrido a alcanzar antes de que comenzara a tambalearse, pude ver como el se puso detrás de ella y con una de sus manos había rodeado su cintura y con la otra tocaba su cara con delicadeza, ella estaba muy pálida y se miraba frágil, Carly y Spencer habían corrido para estar a un lado de ella

-No se preocupen me siento bien-decia ella sonriendo  
>-No esta bien que te pongas tan pálida, Sam creo que debes de estar aun en reposo no se porque los doctores te permitieron dejar que caminaras-decia Carly tocando con cuidado el hombro de Sam<br>-Estoy embarazada, mas no paralitica-contesto ella viendo con molestia a Carly- no me gusta que me traten como a un bebe  
>-Pero Sam aun estas delicada y no debes de hacer ningún esfuerzo-decia mi novio mirándola con preocupación Yo sabia que el se preocupaba ya que el bebe que Sam tenia en su vientre era de el.<br>Ellos me habían jurado que no sentían nada el uno por el otro y que Sam había quedado embarazada ya que ella y Freddie habían tomado demasiado y había hecho algo que no recordaban. Yo lo había perdonado y había decidido regresar con el, pero las atenciones que tenia hacia ella eran demasiadas, y sobre todo aunque Freddie todo el tiempo me decía que no desconfiara de el, yo no podía dejar de sentir celos, y como no hacerlo si Sam estaba viviendo el la casa de Freddie ya que ella desde que se había enterado de su embarazo había estado delicada y había estado apunto de perder a su bebe, asi que la señora Benson le había pedido que se quedara en su casa mientras ella se reponía, yo sabia que ellos no dormían juntos ya que ella se estaba quedando en el cuarto de Freddie y el se quedaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero yo por mas que intentaba mantener mi celos calmados no podía hacerlo, odiaba llegar a su casa y ver como los 2 estaban sentados en el sillón riéndose o a veces llegaba a la habitación de Freddie y Sam estaba acostada y Freddie a un lado de ella acariciando su vientre con cuidado. Odiaba verlos juntos y que ella tuviera la atención de todos  
>-No soy una gatita indefensa Dork, yo puedo cuidarme sola<br>-Si yo se que tu puedes cuidarte sola, pero mientras tengas a ese bebe ahí dentro todos nos encargaremos de cuidarte  
>-Argggggrrr-dijo ella volteando sus ojos<br>-Gruña todo lo que quiera señorita, pero asta no ver que el bebe nazca yo no te dejare a sol ni a sombra  
>-No quiero que seas como un chicle en mi zapato Benson, ya me siento bien asi que vete a sentar con Taylor y déjame a mi<br>Le hablare a mi mama-dijo soltándola de la cintura y comenzando a marcar por telefono  
>-No, o por Dios no, no no, yo me encuentro bien, no le hables a tu mama, ella me va a inyectar y a mi no me gusta que me inyecten, enserio me siento bien, y si le hablas a tu mama y por tu culpa me inyecta, te prometo que cuando mi bebe nazca y recupere mis fuerzas no vivirás para contarlo<br>Pude ver el rostro palido de Freddie, a pesar de que la cuidaba demasiado yo sabia que le tenia miedo a Sam  
>-Ok, ok -dijo el bajando su teléfono- No le llamare- el le ayudo a sentarse en una silla y después vino a sentarse conmigo, pero sin perder de vista a Sam<p>

A veces había deseado que ella hubiera perdido a su bebe cuando había estado muy grave en el hospital y había tenido esa amenaza de aborto para que asi Freddie solo se concentrara en mi, pero sabia que si ella hubiera perdido a su bebe, Freddie toda su vida estaría triste ya que yo sabia que amaba a ese bebe demasiado, incluso mas que a mi.

4 meses antes  
>PVO Sam Puckett<br>Me sentia tan mal y eso que yo era Sam Puckett y nada me hacia sentir mal, pero todo mundo se había enterado de la estúpida noche de locura que había pasado con el Dork de Freddie, la culpa la tenia Alexander por haber puesto alcohol en nuestras bebidas, nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa mañana terminaría despertando con Freddie aun lado de mi completamente desnudo, yo sabia que no era una mojigata ya que había visto chicos desnudos una vez que había entrado al vestidor de niños a patearle el trasero a Trevor, pero no era lo mismo ya que yo había pasado la noche con Freddie y había perdido mi virginidad con el, y no solo eso el era mi mejor amigo y además tenia novia. Nunca había visto al ñoño tan feliz después de haber comenzado a salir con Taylor, pero yo había destruido todo eso, el dia que ella se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre yo y Freddie ella lo había terminado, la verdad no me gustaba ver a Freddie tan triste, yo sabia que el la quería demasiado y no por culpa de una estúpida borrachera hiba a permitir que Freddie cometiera una estupidez, Ok yo no era de las personas que sentían pena o lastima por los demás o que hacían algún favor y mucho menos a Freddie, pero el la verdad no se merecía esto.  
>Ya habían pasado casi 1 mes desde lo que había pasado entre Freddie y yo y Taylor había terminado con Freddie al siguiente dia de aquella estúpida fiesta, Yo ahora me encargaría de que ellos 2 regresaran<p>

-Ey tu-dije mirando a Taylor sentada en las escaleras, desde que ella había terminado con Freddie también notaba que estaba deprimida  
>-Yo no quiero hablar contigo-dijo ella volteándose a otro lado<br>-Mira encerio quiero hablar contigo  
>-Para que? Quieres reírte de mi y decir que me quitaste a mi novio?<br>-Yo no te quite a tu novio  
>-Y entonces porque te acostaste con el?<br>-Taylor las cosas no fueron asi, Freddie y yo tomamos demasiado y una cosa llevo a otra, pero eso no quiere decir que te lo haya quitado ya que el…  
>-No me importa lo que digas-dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose al patio de la escuela<br>Yo me quede parada por unos segundos, a mi nadie me ignoraba, quien se creía Taylor como para dejarme hablar sola después de que yo estaba intentado salvar su relación, la seguí asta el patio de la escuela y me di cuenta de que se fue a esconder detrás de unos salones viejo que había en la escuela, yo la segui sin importarme nada, y cuando la mire sentada me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, la verdad no me gustaba este tipo de cosas, yo no era una doctora corazón y mucho menos me gustaba demostrar apoyo, pero tenia que hacer algo  
>-Taylor?<br>-Te dije que no te quería ver, no quiero que te metas en mi vida  
>Me sente a un lado de ella y comenze a suspirar<br>-Mira, lo que paso entre Freddie y yo fue una locura, encerio el nunca quiso lastimarte  
>-No lo creo, tu y el me engañaron, son unos idiotas<br>Entonces no pude medirme, mi mano fue y se estrello en su mejilla y ella solo volteo a verme muy molesta  
>-Que acaso no entiendes? O no que que diablos tienes en tu cabeza? Freddie te ama a ti, el y yo solo somos amigos y lo que paso fue un accidente, el a sufrido mucho por ti y asta lo he visto llorar y bajar sus calificaciones, pero veo que tu eres una estúpida sin corazón ni cerebro que no entiende que el te ama a ti y que lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error- ya para ese momento yo estaba molesta, estaba segura que si no encontraba a alguien a quien golpear, terminaría golpeando a Taylor- pero sabes que vete al demonio ya no te dire nada, haz lo que quieras, pero una cosa si te advierto-dije acercándome a ella- si algo le pasa a Freddie por tu culpa te juro que te las veras conmigo<br>Después de decirle eso me levante de ahí muy furiosa, en verdad no sabia que demonios tenia esa estúpida en la cabeza? Yo nunca había defendido a Freddie y la primera vez que lo hacia terminaba saliendo furiosa, me dirigi de nuevo a los pasillos del salón, en verdad tenia que golpear a alguien o terminaría muriendo de coraje  
>-Gibbyyyy!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude, en ese momento Gibby llego a donde yo estaba<br>-Que paso?  
>Pude ver como el se puso enfrente de mi y yo apreté mi puño para golpearlo directo en el estomago, pude ver como el se tapo el rostro y cuando le di el golpe en el estomago el nisiquiera lloro como en otras ocaciones<br>-Eso fue todo?-dijo el asombrado  
>-No entiendo, yo..pero que pasa?<br>-Pensé que me dolería  
>Yo volvi a apretar mi puño y golpee de nuevo su estomago, pero Gibby nisiquiera se movio un centímetro, en cambio yo comenzaba a sentirme mareada y sin nada de fuerzas<br>-Hola chicos-dijo Carly con una sonrisa en el rostro  
>-Hola Carly, que creer? Sam me golpeo y no me dolio nada-decia Gibby alegremente<br>-Encerio? Pero cuando sam te golpea siempre te deje noqueado en el suelo  
>-Bueno pues eso ahora no sucedió-dijo Gibby sacándose su camisa y tirándola al suelo- creo que tengo superpoderes-dijo después de salir corriendo<br>-Encerio no lastimaste a Gibby?  
>-No, en verdad no lo entiendo, pero por ahora eso no es lo que importa<br>-Porque?  
>-Acabo de hablar con Taylor y le dije que Freddie estaba sufriendo mucho por ella, y la estúpida me dijo que no me metiera en su vida-dije abriendo mi casillero<br>-La verdad no la entiendo  
>-Sabes que? Ya no quiero hablar de eso, ella me dijo que no me metiera en su vida y asi lo hare-dije cerrando el estúpido casilleron con fuerzas<br>Me fui directo a mi clase de Matematicas, Dios! Porque las matemáticas existen? Nisiquiera las necesitamos, no sabia porque pero mi estomago me dolia demasiado y eso comenzaba a molestarme estaba segura de que me dolia por hacer tanto coraje, en cuanto Sali de la clase de matemáticas me dirigi a mi casillero y mire como Carly venia corriendo en mi dirección  
>-Sam, sam, sam-decia ella saltando de la emoción<br>-Que pasa Cals?  
>-Esque Freddie.. el.. el<br>-El que?-dije un poco preocupada  
>-Ven conmigo-dijo ella tomando mi mano y sacándome al patio de la escuela, entonces no pude evitar sonreir ante lo que estaba viendo, Taylor y Freddie se estaban besando, por fin ella lo había perdonado, ahora ya no me culparía por lo que había pasado<br>-Ey chicas-grito Freddie viéndonos, por fin esa sonrisa había vuelto  
>Carly y yo nos acercamos a donde estaban ellos 2 abrazados<br>-Las cosas se arreglaron?-dijo Carly emocionada  
>-Si, y todo fue gracias a Sam-decia Taylor sonriendo- encerio discúlpame por gritarte y gracias por todo<br>-Lo sabia, MAMA es experta en arreglar relaciones-decia sonriendo  
>-Ven aquí demonio rubio-dijo Freddie acercándose a mi para abrazarme<br>-Sam por dios!-decia Carly viéndome asustada  
>-Que pasa Carls?-dije viendo que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos<br>-Estas sangrando-dijeron ella y Taylor al mismo tiempo  
>Yo me comencé a revisar y entonces pude ver que en mi entrepierna había sangre, en ese momento sentí que me mareaba y pude ver como Freddie me alcanzo a detener antes de que me desmayara.<br>No supe cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada, solo me di cuenta de que cuando había abierto mis ojos yo me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, yo me encontraba con un traje azul del hospital, y pude ver que tenia una intravenosa en mi brazo, eso me dio pánico a mi no me gustaban las agujas  
>-Gracias al cielo despertaste-dijo Carly acercándose a donde yo estaba<br>-Que paso?-dije intentando levantarme pero un mareo llego a mi y me dieron unas horribles ganas de vomitar, quise tapar mi boca pero todo el contenido de mi estomago había salido disparado a un lado de la cama  
>-Dios, ire por el doctor-dijo Carly corriendo, pude ver como ella tomo la mano de Taylor y las 2 salieron corriendo<br>Pude ver como Freddie se acerco a mi y comenzó sobar mi espalda con su mano y con la otra sostenía mi cabello para que no se ensuciara, yo seguía vomitando y en verdad se sentia demasiado mal, no pude evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas, me dolia mi cabeza y mi estomago, Freddie me abrazo y no le importo que yo estuviera toda llena de vomito  
>-Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar-decia sobando con cuidado mi brazo y cuidando de que no viera la intravenosa, el sabia que yo le temia a las agujas<br>En ese momento llego el doctor junto con Carly y Taylor, el se acerco a mi y tomo un termómetro y una aguja  
>-No me va a inyectar, no lo haga-dije yo intentando levantarme<br>-No sam-decia Freddie intentado calmarse  
>-Señorita será mejor que se recueste, no debe de hacer esfuerzo, tubo una pequeña hemorragia y…<br>-Por eso era que estaba sangrando?- pregunto Carly- Pero porque Sangro de la parte de abajo?  
>-Es que ella tubo una amenaza de aborto, pero por suerte el bebe esta bien, solo le recomienzo reposo absoluto ya que esta muy delicada<br>Tanto yo como los chicos nos quedamos paralizados al escuchar eso, no lo podía creer  
>-Que, que, pero..yo amenaza de aborto?<br>-Tiene 4 semanas se embarazo


	2. PREOCUPACIONES

PREOCUPACIONES

-Pero, pero- decía Carly aun no podía salir de su asombro y yo no podía siquiera procesar eso, yo embarazada, pero porque? Si sabia el porqué, yo había estado con Freddie, pero por dios! Aun ni siquiera podía asimilar esto, yo aun seguía paralizada en la camilla y Freddie tenia su mirada puesta directamente en el doctor, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y como el aun me mantenía abrazada podía sentir como el temblaba y yo hacia lo mismo que el, en ese momento mis ojos se fijaron en la dirección de donde estaba Taylor, ella al igual que nosotros estaba impresionada y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella había salido por la puerta y la había estrellado, yo en verdad no quería que pasara esto, no quería que por mi culpa ellos 2 terminaran, Freddie se levanto y quiso correr a detenerla, pero antes de que saliera yo había comenzado a vomitar de nuevo y el se había regresado a mi lado.  
>Quería decirle que se fuera detrás de ella, pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo, Carly se acercó y se puso a un lado de mi y comenzó a abrazarme y a tomar mi cabello entre sus manos ya que yo aun no terminaba de vomitar, el dolor era horrible quería que se terminara, mi cabeza sentia que reventaría en cualquier momento y mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, me sentia tan mal, sentia que todo dentro de mi dolia.<p>

-Tuviste un sangrado algo prolongado, estuviste apunto de perder al bebe, te trajeron justo a tiempo, es muy común que en el primer trimestre del embarazo se produzca un leve sangrado, pero el tuyo fue algo fuerte, acaso hiciste demasiadas fuerzas? O algo que te haya hecho enojar demasiado?  
>Yo ni siquiera podía hablar, aun estaba en shock por lo que me acababa de decir, yo aun no podía asimilar la idea de que tendría un hijo y mucho menos saber que había estado apunto de perderlo<br>-Doctor, ella.. ella nisiquiera sabia que estaba embaraza-decia Carly un poco nervioso  
>-Suele suceder en estos casos, a veces no saben que están embarazadas y hacen muchos esfuerzos, pero creo que usted Samantha debe de tener reposo absoluto, usted se encuentra delicada y si se mueve mucho o hace esfuerzo es probable que ya no podamos rescatar al feto, lo mejor seria que descansara en su casa y estuviera en cama durante los próximos 3 meses que son los mas riesgosos para usted y el bebe<p>

Yo aun no podía hablar, solo me dedicaba a escuchar lo que el doctor decía  
>-Y si es sexualmente activa le recomiendo que no practique esa actividad en el transcurso de 4 meses<br>Cuando el dijo eso yo sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron y cuando voltee a ver a Freddie el se veía igual que yo, completamente rojo al igual que Carly, esto era vergonzoso para mi y para Freddie ya que el ni yo recordábamos lo que había pasado esa noche  
>-No..mm se preocupe doctor-decia Freddie aclarándose la garganta<br>-Usted es el padre?  
>Pude ver como Freddie se ponía cada vez mas rojo y se ponía nervioso- Si, Yo soy el papa<br>-Le recomendaría que cuidara mucho de ella jovencito, la chica necesita mucha atención en estos casos, el reposo debe de ser absoluto, solo levantarse de la cama para ir al baño o bañarse, comer solo alimentos sanos y nada de grasas, creo que esto será mejor que lo comente con algún mayor, acaso su madre esta aquí?-me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza  
>-Su mama salio a Canada la semana pasada-dijo Carly<br>-Y cuando regresa?  
>-No lo se<br>-Y que hay de su mama jovencito?  
>-Yo..mi mama-decia el un poco asustado<br>-Si, su mama, Seria mejor que le hablara y le contara la situación de su novia  
>-Esta..esta bien-decia el un poco nervioso<br>-Ok, veo que a dejado de vomitar, en un momento vendremos a aplicarle otro medicamento, se quedara 2 dias en observación, ok  
>-Doctor y es normal que vomite tanto?-decia Carly un poco preocupaba, pasándome un poco de papel de su bolsa para que me limpiara la boca<br>-Es normal es una mujer embarazada, Señorita le recomiendo que se acueste, al esta sentada esta haciendo mucha fuerza, Bueno en 2 horas regreso  
>Carly y Freddie solo afirmaron y voltearon a verme, mientras que yo seguía llorando<br>-Creo que ustedes deben de hablar-dijo Carly ayudándome a acostarme y dándome un fuerte abrazo  
>La puerta de la habitación se cerro y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazar a Freddie, no me gustaba mostrarme débil frente a alguien, pero en este momento necesitaba un abrazo<br>-Perdón, yo no sabia que esto pasaría-decia llorando aun mas  
>El se subio en la camilla y se acostó a un lado de mi aun abrazándome, mientras que yo me refugiaba en su cuello<br>-Tu no tienes la culpa, las cosas pasaron por algo-decia el acariciando mi cabello  
>-Que voy a hacer? Que le dire a mi mama? Estoy segura que ella me va a correr de la casa<br>-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare  
>-Tu no tienes porque hacerlo Freddie, tu no sabias que esto pasaría, yo no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas la escuela o no vayas a la universidad<br>-Sam pero es mi..mi hijo  
>-Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero yo quiero que tu vivas tu vida normal, que sigas con Taylor, y te prometo que todo el tiempo que sea posible podras pasarlo en el bebe<br>-No puedo dejarte sola, no ahora que te encuentras tan delicada-podia sentir como el comenzaba a sollozar, el no se merecia esto yo no quería arruinarle la vida a el  
>-No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme sola<br>-Cuidarte sola? Vamos sam, tu mama no se encuentra en tu casa, dime como le haras cuando necesites levantarte para ir a comer o ir al baño? El doctor muy claramente dijo que no debes de hacer esfuerzo  
>-Me ire con Carly<br>-Sam, tu no eres responsabilidad de Carly, tu y ese bebe ahora son mi responsabilidad-decia tomando con cuidando mi cara y mirándome fijamente- yo los voy a cuidar  
>-Yo no quiero que las cosas sean asi, yo no quiero que te arruines la vida por mi culpa<br>-No me la arruinare, encerio no lo hare-dijo abrazándome mientras besaba mi frente- mientras yo este aquí te cuidare  
>Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, el no se merecia esto, yo solo lo quería y el amaba a Taylor, ni siquiera podíamos ser pareja ya que los 2 nos queríamos como hermanos y ahora teníamos que cuidar a un bebe juntos.<br>-Déjame pasar Carly, déjame pasar-decia la señora Benson entrando rápidamente a la habitación  
>-Señora Benson ellos estaban platicando, perdón chicos-decia Carly un poco apenada<br>Freddie se levanto de la camilla y se puso a un lado de mi tomando mi mano, ella estaba tan loca que estaba segura que me mataría por haberme embarazado de su bebito, talves por eso el se había puesto frente a mi  
>-Mama, sam no debe de hacer esfuerzos ni coraje-decia Freddie un poco preocupado- no me gustaría que…<br>-Porque no me lo dijeron?-decia la señora Benson un poco decepcionada- porque no me dijiste que había embarazado a sam?  
>-Mama nosotros…yo.. este<br>-Perdón yoo le hable por teléfono-decia Carly  
>-No importa lo que tu digas carita de muñeca, ahora quiero que me contesten<br>-Nos acabamos de enterar-dijo Freddie un poco apenado  
>Pude ver como la señora Benson comenzó a suspirar y después se acercó a donde estábamos Freddie y yo<br>-Me dijeron que estas muy delicada y que tu mama no se encuentra en tu casa, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a la casa mientras que estas delicada, y puedes estar en la casa hasta que el bebe nazca, además no puedo dejar a mi nieto desprotegido


	3. GRACIAS!

GRACIAS!

Tanto yo como Freddie aun teníamos la boca abierta, aun no podíamos creer lo que la señora Benson acababa de decir, ella quería que yo me fuera a vivir con ellos, aun enserio no lo podía creer, la loca no me quería y yo pensaba que por haberme embarazado de su nene ella me mataría, pero al contrario, ella quería que yo pasara mi embarazo con ella  
>-Yo..pero..este<br>-No quiero un no por respuesta Samantha, ya estas embarazada y no podemos hacer nada para regresar el tiempo, además Freddie no puede dejarte solo y desprotegida y mucho menos ahora que tu mama no esta contigo y estas en peligro de perder al bebe  
>-Señora Benson yo no puedo aceptar eso!<br>-Pues lo tienes que hacer, te quedaras conosotros  
>-Yo..yo no se que decir<br>-Deberías aceptar-decia Carly recargada en la puerta  
>-Es la primera vez que estoy deacuerdo contigo carita de muñeca-decia la señora Benson viendo a Carly sonreir<br>Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que aceptar, a pesar de que yo era muy orgullosa y no me gustaba que nadie sintiera lastima por mi o me ayudara, yo tenia que aceptar la ayuda ya que ahora si la necesitaba y no solo yo, si no que el bebe que venia en camino la necesitaba mas que nadie, Bebe vaya ni yo me hacia a la idea de tener un bebe dentro de mi, siempre pensé que tendría un hijo asta los 24 o 25 y ahora tenia 16 y en pocos meses cumpliría los 17, tampoco me imaginaria que seria de Freddie, el en verdad no se merecia esto, yo no quería que el por mi culpa se arruinara la vida, pero el insistia en hacerlo.  
>Me sentía tan mal por Taylor, yo sabia que ella y Freddie se amaban y a pesar que que había logrado hacer que los 2 regresaran, yo misma había hecho que se separaran de nuevo y la verdad no sabia si seria para siempre.<p>

PVO Taylor  
>-Es que ella tubo una amenaza de aborto, pero por suerte el bebe esta bien, solo le recomienzo reposo absoluto ya que esta muy delicada-decia el doctor con toda la calma del mundo<br>En ese momento sentí como mi interior se desintegro, sentí como mi corazón se partia en mil pedazos, ahora si no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para recuperar a Freddie, sam estaba embarazada y yo no seria la malvada chica que le quitaría el padre a su hijo  
>-Que, que, pero..yo amenaza de aborto?<br>-Tiene 4 semanas se embarazo  
>-Pero, pero- decía Carly aun no podía salir de su asombro<br>Yo voltee a ver a Freddie y el estaba impresionado, su rostro se veía palido y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, entonces Sam volteo a verme y cuando estaba apunto de decirme algo yo simplemente Sali corriendo, yo no quería interferir, yo no quería ser la causante de ningún problema.  
>Sali corriendo del hospital y al entrar a la casa estrelle la puerta de mi cuarto y comense a llorar lo mas fuerte posible<br>-Taylor que te pasa?-decia mi madre tocando la puerta  
>-No quiero hablar con nadie<br>-Hija dime que te pasa? Dejame entrar  
>-No, vete de aquí-grite lo mas fuerte que pude antes de subirle a la música lo mas alto posible, no quería escuchar a mi madre en este momento, no ahora que sentia que hiba a morirme<p>

PVO Sam Puckett  
>2 dias había pasado en el estúpido hospital, 2 dias con esa aguja en mi vena, la señora Benson me había conseguido un pañuelo y había cubierto la parte en donde la intravenosa se veía, ella también sabia que yo le temia a la agujas. Durante esos 2 dias ni la señora Benson, Freddie ni Carly se separaron ni un solo segundo de mi, pero el que mas me preocupaba era Freddie, el casi no descansaba y tampoco no había comido, y aunque yo y los doctores le habíamos dicho que yo me encontraba bien el no hacia caso y seguía siempre junto a mi.<br>Ahora seria el ultimo dia que estaría aquí, asi que la señora Benson me había ayudado a vestirme y había ido a terminar el papeleo para por fin salir del hospital, Carly había ido a mi casa por mi ropa y Freddie se había quedado conmigo, y aunque yo le había insistido que solo me quedaría sola solo unos minutos el me habían insistido en quedarse conmigo  
>-Creo que deberías descansar bobo-decia yo sonriendo mientras lo veía bostezando sentado en el sillón<br>-Estas en un hospital y aun asi no pierdes el sentido el humor-decia el sonriendo  
>-El dia que yo deje de ser graciosa, el jamon se extinga del mundo<br>-Pues creo que se extinguirá para ti durante los próximos 8 meses  
>-Ya lo se, no me lo repitas-decia yo cruzando mis brazos como niña chiquita- no puedo creer que me hayan prohibido comer jamon<br>-Debes de comer cosas nutritivas y sanas  
>-A mi no me gusta nada que sea sano, sabes cuando fue la ultima vez que comi una manzana?<br>-Cuando?  
>-Nunca<br>Pude ver como el levanto su ceja y después comenzó a sonreir  
>-Sam ya nos podemos ir-decia la señora Benson entrando a la habitación con una silla de ruedas y el doctor Williams a un lado de ella<br>-Por fin, ya casi me volvia loca en este lugar, un segundo mas y estaría en un hospital pero Psiquiátrico- después de lo que dije todos comenzaron a reir  
>La señora Benson puso la silla de ruedas a un lado de la cama y aunque yo no era ninguna paralitica, no podía hacer esfuerzo al caminar, pero antes de que la señora Benson me ayudara a bajar de la cama, Freddie se había apresurado y me había tomado en sus brazos y me había acomodado en la silla<br>-Benson ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesitas hacer eso-decia yo regañándolo  
>-Creo que mientras menos esfuerzo haga señorita Puckett todo será mejor-decia el doctor<br>-Pero porque?  
>-Aun esta delicada y tiene que tener reposo absoluto durante 3 meses, eso implica no hacer esfuerzo, solo caminar lo necesario como para ir solamente al baño, comer alimentos sanos y llevar al pie de la letra la dieta y tomar todos los medicamentos<br>-Usted dijo dieta?-decia yo con horror  
>-Si yo dije die….<br>-Creo que será mejor que no diga esa palabra, sam odia mucho esa palabra-decia Freddie sonriendo  
>-Bueno solo coma lo que Marissa le prepare<br>-Ok  
>-En 3 semanas tendrás una cita pare venir al hospital para ver como sigue el bebe, y ver si esa hemorragia no causo daño<br>-Me esta diciendo que mi bebe puede nacer mal?-dije yo alterada mientras que veía que Freddie se ponía palido  
>-Mira como te lo dije el sangrado y las amenazas de aborto son propensas en el primer trimestre del embarazo, pero queremos estar seguro de que todo esta bien<br>-Ok, yo le prometo que seguiré todo al pie de la letra  
>Cuando yo dije eso tanto Freddie como la señora Benson estaban sorprendidos, bueno asta yo estaba sorprendida por mis palabras, jamas me hubiera imaginado decir eso.<br>-Nos vemos en 3 semanas, cualquier cosa vengan inmediatamente  
>-Ok doctor no vemos-decia marissa sonriendo<br>Al momento de salir del hospital pude sentirme aliviada y libre, odiaba estar en los hospitales y esperaba jamas volver estar ahí, bueno solo para los chequeos y para tener al bebe.  
>Cuando llegamos al carro Freddie me volvió a cargar en sus brazos y me ayudo a entrar al auto, aunque no me gustaba que el hiciera eso, yo me tenia que acostumbrar porque de ahora en adelante lo haría.<br>En cuanto llegamos al edificio Bushwell Freddie insistió en cargarme de nuevo y yo simplemente lo deje, aunque me diera un poco de vergüenza ya que muchas personas se nos habían quedado viendo, llegamos al apartamento y Freddie me llevo directamente a su habitación  
>-Espero que te guste-decía el sonriendo, su habitación ahora ya no tenia la colcha y cortinas de guerra estelar, ahora tenia una colcha azul, y unas lindas cortinas blancas del color que me gustaba, y ya no había ningún aparato tecnológico de el y tampoco su muñecos de acción o muñecas coleccionables como yo solia decirle para que se molestara<br>-Porque me traes a tu habitación?-le decía mientras que me acomodaba con cuidado en su cama  
>-Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante<br>-Pero porque?  
>-En la casa solo ahí 2 baños, uno esta a un lado del cuarto de mama y el otro esta aquí, y no queríamos que hicieras esfuerzo para caminar al otro baño, asi que le dije a mi mama que yo te daría mi habitación<br>-Y tu donde dormiras?  
>-En la habitación de huéspedes<br>-Perdón  
>-Porque te disculpas?-dijo el sentándose en la cama y tomando mi mano con cuidado<br>-Por sacarte de tu habitación y hacerte responsable de mi  
>-Mira por la habitación no te preocupes, ya decore la habitación de huéspedes y quedo casi igual a como estaba esta, y acerca de hacerme responsable de ti, pues la verdad lo tengo que hacer, es mi hijo y tengo que cuidarlo<br>-Gracias  
>-Tu solo descansa princesa<br>Yo solo sonreí, y el después salio de la habitación, entonces escuche que comenzaron a tocar la puerta  
>-Adelante<br>-Hola Sam, quería alcanzarte en el hospital pero Freddie me hablo y me dijo que…woouuu el cuarto de Freddie ya no tiene nada de guerra estelar?-decia Carly sorprendida al ver la habitación  
>-Si pero la otra habitación ya la decoro igual<br>-Es es tan de…  
>-Freddie dork ñoño-dije yo sonriendo<br>-Aquí esta tu ropa-decia ella entrando con mi maleta- me pondré a acomodarla  
>-No tienes que hacerlo<br>-Vamos sam, tu sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzo, asi que déjame hacerlo a mi  
>-Odio estar restringida y no hacer nada<br>-Pues nunca hacer nada ¬¬-dijo ella como lo mas obvio  
>-Ya lo se, pero odio no poder hacer nada-cuando dije eso las 2 comenzamos a reir<br>-Y ahora que haras con mi telefono?-dijo ella al verme que había tomado su teléfono  
>-Tratar de arreglar una relación<br>-Sam, será mejor que no interfieras  
>-Déjame hacerlo, ellos no se merecen esto<br>-Pero estas segura?  
>-Mas que segura, solo asi puedo agradecerle a Freddie lo lindo que se a portado conmigo<p> 


	4. NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA

NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA

Marque varias veces el teléfono de Taylor con la esperanza de que contestara, en verdad me sentia muy mal por lo que había pasado, yo nunca hubiera querido que ellos terminaran por mi culpa, nunca en mi vida me había mas sentido tan culpable, no desde que había dicho en publico que Freddie jamas había besado a alguien, ahora tenia que remediar esto, ellos 2 tenian que volver aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.  
>-No contesta?-decia Carly sentada a un lado de mi<br>-No, pero te sabes el teléfono de su casa?  
>-Lo tengo en el celular, dice casa Taylor<br>-Ok-dije buscando el numero y marcando, esperaba que ahora alguien contestara  
>-Bueno-dijo alguien<br>-Esta Taylor?  
>-Soy su mama. Ella Esta dormida, pero si quieres puedes dejarle un recado y yo se lo paso<br>-Dígale que soy Carly shay y que quisiera hablar con ella  
>-Ok-dijo ella colgando<br>-Porque le dijiste que eras yo?  
>-Porque si le decía que le hablaba yo ella jamas contestaría<br>-Y ahora que haras?  
>-Necesito hablar con ella<br>-Pero sam, ella no creo que quiera hablar contigo..bueno ya sabes ..porque tu estas..amm ….embarazada de su novio  
>-Ya lo se, no me lo repitas que me siento mas culpable de lo que estoy, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas entre ellos<br>-Y como planeas hacerlo?  
>-No lo se, pero hare todo lo posible<br>-Sabes que no puedes hacer fuerzas o levantarte  
>-Eso ya lo se, por nada del mundo quisiera que le pasara nada a mi bebe<br>En ese momento pude ver como Carly comenzó a sonreir  
>-Que?<br>-Jamas me imagine que dijeras eso  
>-Decir que?<br>-Que no quieres que le pase nada a tu bebe, encerio es muy extraño todo esto, tu embarazada y todo este enredo  
>-Si, ya se que todo esto es muy extraño, yo tampoco me imagine en esta situación, y mucho menos terminar embarazada de Freddie<br>-Sam y no sientes nada por Freddie?  
>-Mira Carly, Freddie es como un hermano para mi, jamas sentiría algo por el, lo quiero mucho, aunque espero que no se lo digas porque no me gustaría que el supiera que lo quiero-le dije sonriendo- estoy deacuerdo en que tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos, se sintió bien, pero no creo que jamas sienta nada por el nunca<br>-Pues nunca digas nunca, el es el padre de tu hijo, y aunque no lo quieras reconocer entre el y tu siempre habrá algo que los una de por vida  
>-Eso ya lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que me casare con el<br>-Y si la señora Benson te obliga?  
>Eso era verdad, la señora Benson era una persona con educación y buenas costumbres y estaba mas que segura que no permitiría que su hijo tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero yo lo que menos quería era casarme con Freddie y arruinarle su vida para siempre<br>-De eso tengo que hablar con Freddie, no creo que sea la mejor formar de arreglar las cosas si Freddie y yo nos casamos  
>-Pues te recomiendo que hables pronto con el, ya que no creo que la señora Benson espere mucho tiempo<br>-Carly porfavor no me presiones, que no vez que apenas esto asimilando la idea de tener un miniñoño dentro de mi y ahora no puedo hacerme la idea de que me pueden obligar a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero destruirle la vida  
>-Ok, y ano hablare de eso, ahora dime que nombre quieres para el bebe?<br>-Carly apenas tengo 5 semanas de embarazo, no crees que es muy precipitado para ponerle nombres?  
>-No, mas vale tener el nombre listo<br>-Pues nunca me habias puesto a pensar en eso, pero pues siempre me encanto el nombre de Annie si algún dia tenia una niña  
>-Y si es niño?<br>-Brandon  
>-Me encantan esos nombres, pero a mi me gusta también Joselyn<br>-Pues si es niña le pondré Annie Joselyn  
>-Awww encerio?<br>-Claro  
>-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta<br>-Y como no hacerlo, eres mi mejor amiga  
>-Encerio esto del bebe te esta cambiando demasiado<br>-Ya lo se, y yo que pensé que nunca lo haría  
>Toda la tarde nos la pasamos entre risa y risa, pero había algo que no m dejaría descansar en verdad yo no quería que Freddie se casara conmigo, yo no quería eso, pero estaba segura de que si la señora Benson quería obligarnos a casar yo simplemente me negaría.<br>Habian pasado casi 2 semanas desde que había ido a vivir a casa de los Benson, Carly se la pasaba casi todo el dia conmigo al igual que Freddie, el siempre estaba al pendiente de mi y no se hiba a dormir o a descansar no sin antes pasar a mi habitación y preguntarme si estaba bien, cada hora hiba a mi habitación a preguntar que si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, ahora entendía que era lo que Freddie había heredado de la señora Benson, y eso era la sobreprotección  
>-La cena esta lista-decia la señora Benson entrando por la puerta<br>-Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre-dije sonriendo  
>-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, Sam cualquier cosa me hablar por teléfono-decia Carly levantándose de la cama, ella se había quedado la tarde viendo películas conmigo, la vaquita sobre hielo para ser precisos<br>-Ok, nos vemos Carls  
>-Adios -dijo ella saliendo por la puerta<br>La señora Benson puso una pequeña mesita de metal encima de mi, de esas con las que llevan el desayuno en la cama, en verdad ni sabia como se llamaba ya que lo que me importaba era comer  
>-Te traje sopa<br>-Sopa, como la que no suele preparar mama-le dije sonriendo  
>-Samantha creo que ahora te sientes un poco mejor, creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo ella suspirando<br>Yo casi me ahogo con la sopa, estaba segura de lo que me preguntaría, yo no quería casarme con Freddie, yo no quería que ella me obligara a hacerlo  
>-Mira tu embarazo es de riesgo y no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarte o caminar mucho, asi que acabo de hablar con el director franklin y le dije que dado tu estado de salud no podrias seguir asistiendo a la escuela, pero que tomarías clases en casa<br>Cuando ella dijo eso yo suspire aliviada, por un momento había pensado que me diría lo del matrimonio  
>-Usted le dijo a Teddy que estoy embarazada?<br>-Tenia que hacerlo, no me quedaba de otra  
>-Dios! Toda la escuela sabra que estoy embarazada<br>-No te preocupes, le dije que fuera discreto con eso  
>-Ok muchas gracias, encerio no quiero ser una carga para usted<br>-No te preocupes, no puedo dejar a mi nieto desprotegido  
>-Yo se que yo era la ultima persona con la que hubiera querido que Freddie tuviera un hijo pero…<br>-Mira Samantha, por ahora no hablemos de eso, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes y que el bebe este bien  
>-Ok, muchas gracias<br>-No tienes porque darla-dijo ella sonriendo- ire al supermercado, regreso en 39 minutos  
>Ella salio de la habitación, no sin antes acomodar mi almohada y prender el televisor, yo me quede comiendo sopa, tenia que admitirlo me gustaba la sopa pero esta era la sopa mas deliciosa que había probado, pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar que dentro de 8 meses no comería nada de jamon, ni grasitos y ni tampoco tocino<br>-Esto será una tortura-dije en voz alta y comenzando a sonreir  
>-Que será una tortura?<br>-Dios freddie-dije saltando y tirando mi sopa  
>-Lo siento Sam, lo siento-decia el acercándose a donde yo estaba y retirando la pequeña mesita y el plato de sopa que estaba derramado sobre mi- lo siento Sam, estas bien, soy tan estúpido, debi tocar antes de entrar-decia el quitando la sabanas y comenzando a limpiar<br>-No te preocupes Freddie, yo estoy bien  
>-Mi mama me dijo que no hiciera nada que te alterara, nada de emociones fuertes, soy tan estúpido-decia el ayudándome a levantarme para quitar la colcha sucia<br>-No te preocupes-le dije mientras intentaba alejarme un poco de su agarre, me había levantado en los brazos y yo en verdad no me gustaba sentirme asi- Freddie puedo levantarme y caminar un poco, no te preocupes  
>-Mi mama me dijo que no hicieras nada de esfuerzo, asi que déjame ayudarte-dijo el sentándome en uno de los sillones que estaban a un lado de la cama, el quito la colcha y después salio y puso una colcha nueva, y después trajo un trapeador nuevo<br>-Mira como te deje-decia el sonriendo al ver que estaba bañada en sopa y tenia varios fideos en mi cabello  
>-Pues creo que tu quedaras igual-dije al ver que el plato de sopa que había derramado, aun tenia un poco de sopa, y estaba a un lado de donde yo estaba sentada, lo tome en mis manos y le avente el contenido a su cara<br>-Sam!-dije el ver como el quedaba bañado también en sopa- porque hiciste eso?  
>-Para quedar a mano-le dije sonriendo<br>-Me acaba de bañar  
>-Creo que volverás a hacerlo-le dije riendo<br>-Tu también necesitas un baño-dijo corriendo a donde yo estaba y tomando en los brazos y llevándome al baño y metiéndose a la ducha junto conmigo  
>-No freddie, no-le decía riendo<br>-Estaremos a mano ahora-dijo el abriendo el agua fría, en cuanto callo sobre mi cuerpo no pude evitar gritar  
>-Esta muy frio-le decía tratando de escaparme, pero el aun me tenia sostenida de la cintura<br>-Espera un poco-dijo el aproximándose al grifo y abriendo un poco el agua caliente para nivelar la temperatura  
>-Asi esta mejor-le dije recargándome en la pared- pero aun me debes una-dije tomando jabon y embarrándoselo en su cara<br>-Sam eso arde-dijo limpiándose los ojos, yo comencé a sonreir y el puso su cara en el agua para limpiar el jabon de su cara- porque siempre juegas sucio?-dijo sonriendo  
>-MAMA no juega sucio, MAMA juega a ganar-le dije sonriendo<br>-Aun no podía creer que fredbobo fuera tan divertido, en verdad había pensado que estar 8 meses aquí serian aburridos, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que serian un poco divertidos con el bobo en el cuarto de enseguida y con Carly viniendo todos los días  
>-Que paso aquí?-decia la señora Benson<br>Freddie y yo nos empezamos a reir y nos dimos cuenta de que la señora Benson entro al baño  
>-Que esta sucediendo aquí?-dijo un poco asustada<br>-No te preocupes mama, no pasa nada, solo que por accidente Sam derramo su sopa y la traje al baño para que se duchara, y creo que me moje un poco  
>-Creo que será mejor que deje que Sam se duche sola-decia la señora Benson mirándonos un poco molesta, yo estaba segura que eso que estábamos haciendo no le había gustado, pero la verdad no tenia nada de malo, Freddie y yo solo éramos amigos- cuando salgas me hablas para ayudarte a vestirte, vamos Freddie, ayúdame a limpiar el desastre<br>-Ok mama-dijo el sonriendo- aun no estamos a mano, me debes una-dijo giñando su ojo y saliendo de la ducha

PVO Freddie Benson  
>Encerio no paraba de reir, cuando pensé que Sam Puckett jamas seria una chica buena, me di cuenta que estaba en lo contrario, Sam era muy buena persona y sobre todo muy divertida, y estaba seguro de que seria una muy buena madre para mi hijo.<br>Fui por el trapeador y un recogedor para comenzar a limpiar el cuarto de sam, pero en cuanto Sali de la habitación mi mama me esperaba afuera, con esa mirada que conocía, estaba seguro que me diría algo  
>-Tenemos que hablar cariño<br>-Que pasa mama?  
>-Mira yo se que Sam y tu esperan un hijo y se que a tu edad las hormonas están jugando mal en tu cuerpo, es normal en los adolecentes pero…<br>-Mama que quieres decir con eso? No entiendo  
>-Mira el doctor claramente dijo que nada de actividades sexuales en los primeros 3 meses de gestación, eso seria muy peligroso y…<br>Cuando ella dijo eso yo no pude evitar sonrojarme  
>Espera Mama, no mama, no pienses mal, Sam y yo solo somos amigos, yo jamas intentaría eso con ella<br>-Mira hijo eres hombre y debo decirte que aunque antes no quería a Sam, ella es muy linda y atractiva  
>-Yo se eso mama, ya me he fijado en eso, pero pues yo jamas le faltaría el respeto a ella, además yo amo a Taylor<br>-Entonces entre tu y sam no ahí nada de….  
>-Mama solo fue una vez, y estábamos muy tomados ya que un chico puso alcohol en nuestras bebidas, pero después de ese dia jamas lo volvimos a hacer<br>-Ok, ok entiendo  
>-Asi que no te preocupes, confía en mi<br>-Ok confiare en ti, pero enserio Fredward prométeme que no abra nada entre ustedes mientras ella este embarazada y si lo llega a haber prométeme que se cuidaran son demasiado jóvenes para tener otro hijo  
>-Mama Te lo prometo, además ya te dije que no pasara nada entre Sam y yo-decia sonrojándome mas y avergonzándome<br>-Nunca digas nunca Freddie  
>-No te preocupes mama, ahora ire a limpiar la habitación de Sam<br>No te preocupes, yo lo hare, tu vete a dar una ducha  
>-Ok-le dije caminando en dirección de mi habitación, en verdad no podía dejar de reir, jamas me imagine que mi madre pensara eso de mi y de Sam, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, ya que lo que decía mi mama era cierto, yo era hombre y Sam no era una chica cualquiera, en verdad era muy linda y tenia buen cuerpo, y su belleza no se podía ocultar con un dedo, pero pues no podía sentir nada por ella ya que era mi amiga, pero no por eso no quería decir que no hubiera tenido uno que otro pensamiento malos con ella, pero por ahora tenia que evitarlo ya que ella vivía en mi casa, era una de mis mejores amigas y yo intentaba recuperar a mi novia.<p> 


	5. VISITA AL GINECOLOGO

VISITA AL GINECOLOGO (CAPITULO 5)

PVO Sam Puckett

Ahora se cumplían 3 semanas desde que había salido del hospital, y como el doctor Williams había dicho que fuéramos para revisarme yo no podía tener escusa para no ir, pero aun asi no dejaba de temerle a los hospitales y todo lo que tuviera que ver con agujas, aunque la señora Benson me había prometido que no habría nada de agujas yo no dejaba de sentir miedo, además de que seria la primera vez que iria al Ginecólogo.

Spencer me ayudo a subir al auto de la señora Benson, ya que Freddie no podía venir conosotros ya que el se encontraba en clases, y aunque le había rogado a la señora Benson pera venir, ella le había dicho que no y el se había ido muy triste a la escuela, pero no sin antes decirme como 20 veces que si me sentia mal le marcara.  
>Cuando llegamos con el ginecólogo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, y mas teniendo a la señora Benson a un lado de mi, no quería tener que pasar la humillación de contar mi vida sexual(algo que no recordaba) o todo acerca de mi cuerpo. Mire un pequeño muñequito de madera en el escritorio del doctor y no dude en tomarlo en mis manos, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia como controlarme<p>

-Sam será mejor que dejes eso ahí antes de que se rompa porque…..  
>Antes de que la señora Benson siguiera hablando a mi se me había resbalado el muñeco de las manos y había caído al suelo<br>-Sam lo rompiste?-dijo la señora Benson agachándose a juntarlo  
>-Creo que esta bien-dije mirando al muñeco intacto, ella tomo al muñeco y lo puso de nuevo en el escritorio<br>-Buenos días-decia una doctora entrando por la puerta- Te debes de Ser Samantha Puckett?  
>-Si, yo soy<p>

-Bueno esta es tu primera visita al ginecólogo?-decia ella sentándose en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio, yo siempre me imagine que los ginecólogos eran hombres Feos, pervertidos y viejos, pero al parecer también había mujeres, y ella no parecía vieja, creo que no tenia nisiquiera los 30 años, era muy linda, castaña con ojos color verde

-Sip  
>-Ok, comencemos<br>-Espere, espere  
>-Sam no distraigas a la doctora-decia la señora Benson avergonzada<br>-No se preocupe Marissa, aquí estoy para responder a sus dudas  
>-Pero Jannette creo que primero esta jovencita debe de escucharte<br>-Un momento ustedes se conocen?-dije un poco confundida  
>-Marissa y yo nos conocemos cuando yo venia a hacer practicas al hospital<br>-A ok  
>-Y cual es tu pregunta Samantha?-pregunto La doctora amablemente<br>-No me inyectaran?  
>-No, claro que no, ahora solo serán unas preguntas<br>-Ok-dije mirando a la señora Benson mirándome aun avergonzada  
>-Ok, cuantos años tienes Samantha?<br>-16 años  
>-Desde hace cuanto que eres activamente sexual?<br>O por dios! Eso era lo que quería evitar tener que responder mientras la señora Benson estuviera presente, esto en verdad era muy vergonzoso  
>-Hace..hace 8 se..sema..nas-dije un poco nerviosa<br>-Ok, veo aquí que tu embarazo es delicado y te recomendaron no tener relaciones sexuales asta después de los 4 meses, estas cumpliendo con esa orden?  
>O por dios! Esto era lo mas vergonzoso que había experimentado, en verdad me hubiera dado menos pena si la señora Benson no se hubiera encontrado en el consultorio junto conmigo<br>-No, ya.. ya no – dije muy avergonzada  
>-Ok, has tenido muchas nauseas y mareos?<br>-Si, casi siempre después de comer algo termino vomitando

-Eso es normal las nauseas siempre estarán presentes durante el embarazo y mas durante el primer trimestre  
>La preguntas siguieron, asta el momento de volverse vergonzosas, no podía creer que le tenia que contar todo acerca de mi, y lo peor era contarlo frente a la señora Benson. La doctora me tomo la presión y después me peso, había subido un kilo desde hace un mes y eso hacia que me atemorizara.<p>

-Acaso subiré un kilo por mes?-le dije un poco preocupada

-Puede que solo subas un kilo o 2, pero aveces suelen subir 3 o 4 kilos por mes  
>-Queeee? Yo no quiero parecer ballena<br>-Aveces vienen mujeres que han subido 20 kilos en su embarazo  
>-Que acaso no miro mi tamaño? Mido apenas 1.62 y peso 50 kilos, usted pude imaginarme con 20 kilos mas y de mi estatura? Voy a verme horrible-decia muy alterada<br>-No te preocupes, de que subirás kilos, lo haras, pero con una buena alimentación no puedes subir tanto, aveces llegan mujeres que solo suben 7 u 8 kilos durante todo su embarazo, pero eso requiere de una buena alimentación, frutas y verduras y mucha agua  
>-Frutas o verduras? Usted sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que me comi una manzana?<br>-Sam-dijo la señora Benson apenada  
>-Cuando?<br>-Nunca y no quiero hacerlo  
>-Debes de hacerlo, por el bien del bebe, tu no estás en condiciones de comer cualquier cosa, menos al saber que hace poco tuviste una amenaza de aborto y que ahora esta en reposo absoluto, en verdad debes seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te digamos<p>

En ese momento lo entendí todo, yo ya no era la Sam Puckett que solia comer todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino, ahora tenia que ser una Sam Puckett que se preocupara por su alimentación ya que ahora no estaba yo sola, si no que un pequeño bebe venia en camino y por mi culpa podía morir

-Lo siento, creo que si hare todo lo que dice-le conteste un poco apenada a la doctora  
>-Ok, eso es bueno, ok Samantha en 2 semanas tendras otra cita conmigo<br>-Esta bien-le dije yo sonriendo

Después de despedirnos de la doctoras, Spencer nos estaba esperando fuera del consultorio, el me ayudo a llegar al auto , me sentó en la parte trasera y después arranco el auto.

-Señora Benson podemos ir a casa de Taylor?  
>-Querida creo que ahora somos familia, no necesitas decirme señora Benson, creo que me puedes decir Marisa-dijo ella sonriendo- y para que quieres ir con Taylor?<br>-Necesito hablar con ella  
>-Ok-dijo marissa cambiando de dirección<br>-Espere señora Benson, yo me bajo aquí-decia Spencer abriendo la puerta antes de que Marisa de detuviera  
>-Pero a donde vas?<br>-Olvide que tenia una cita y debo de estar en casa-dijo el saliendo del auto  
>-Pero si quiere te llevo a tu casa?<br>-No se preocupe, puedo correr  
>-Si claro-dije yo muriéndome de la risa, sabia que Spencer no podía correr mas de una cuadra porque ya se estaba desmayando de agotamiento<br>-Ok, ok tomare el autobús, nos vemos  
>-Gracias Spencer-le agradeció marissa<p>

Continuamos nuestro camino a casa de Taylor, y cuando llegamos la señora Benson se bajo del auto para ir a tocar, y mire que Taylor abrió la puerta, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza mirando hacia donde yo estaba y después marissa le dijo algo y ella volteo a donde yo estaba y bajo la mirada, pude ver como Taylor comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde yo estaba y se paro junto a mi ventana

-Que quieres?-dijo un poco molesta  
>-Necesito hablar contigo<br>-Para que?  
>-Sube al auto<br>-No  
>-Mira yo no suelo pedir algo, pero porfavor sube<p>

Ella se quedo mirándome, estaba segura que estaba sorprendida de que yo dijera porfavor, ya que yo no acostumbraba hacerlo, ella subio al auto y me miro un poco preocupada

-La señora Benson me dijo que estas un poco delicada  
>-Si, de hecho tengo que estar 3 meses en reposo, pero estoy bien, pero de eso no he venido a hablar<br>-De que quieres hablar?  
>-Acerca de Freddie y tu<br>-Mira Sam, yo se que vienes aquí a decirme que quieres que deje empaz a Freddie ya que el es el padre de tu hijo, y eso es verdad, yo no me meteré en su relación y menos con un bebe de por medio  
>-Taylor yo no vine a hablar acerca de Freddie y de mi, al contrario yo quiero que tu y el regresen<p>

Cuando yo dije eso, ella se quedo con la boca abierta, estaba segura que no se imaginaba que yo le fuera a decir eso

-Pero tu.. pero el, sam el es el papa de tu bebe  
>-Y eso que?<br>-Yo no puedo salir con el sabiendo que es el padre de tu hijo  
>-Mira Taylor, ya te lo dije el otro dia, Freddie y yo solo somos amigos, y que un bebe este de por medio no quiere decir nada, el te ama a ti<br>-Pero..pero yo no puedo  
>-Taylor habla con el, encerio hazlo el te necesita en estos momentos<br>-Yo..yo  
>-Mira si quieres piensa muy bien lo que te dije, pero encerio necesito que hables con el, el te quiere y la verdad a mi no me gustaría perder a una amiga como tu<br>-Yo lo pensare-dijo ella saliendo del auto  
>-Estabien, piénsalo bien-le dije sonriendo<br>Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde estaba la Marisa y después me dijo adiós antes de entrar a su casa  
>-Veo que las cosas se arreglaron estre ustedes 2-dijo marissa sonriendo<br>-Creo que si, pero por ahora lo que quiero es llegar a descansar-le dije sonriendo

En cuanto llegamos a al edificio Bushwell, Marisa le marco varias veces a Freddie, pero el no contesto, entonces le pidió a Bob un chico que trabajaba arreglando las tuberías que me ayudara a subir a mi habitación, encerio esto era vergonzoso, no podía creer que me tenían que cargar para llegar a todas partes, yo me sentia lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar, pero con Marissa y Freddie no seria fácil hacerlo.  
>Bob entro a la casa, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos, después fuimos a mi habitación y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Freddie dormido<p>

-Creo que lo levantare-dijo marissa

-No, no se preocupe, déjelo descansar creo que lo necesita-le dije mientras que Bob me ayudaba a acostarme  
>-Ok, ire a prepararte comida-dijo Marisa saliendo con Bob detrás de ella<p>

Yo me sente en la cama Y tome el control de la televisión y comencé a mover los canales asta dejar una serie que me encantaba mucho, "Criminal Minds", la mire por unos 20 minutos y después sentí que Freddie se movio un poco, quien lo hiba a pensar, el bobo se veía lindo durmiendo, entonces pude notar una grandes ojeras en su rostro, la verdad me culpaba por eso, ya que por mi el casi no dormia ya que se la llevaba siempre al pendiente de mi, la verdad sabia que freddie seria un buen padre.  
>Con mi mano toque con cuidado sus ojeras y pude ver como abrió lentamente sus ojos<p>

-Hola dormilon, como estas?-le dije sonriendo  
>-Ohh perdón, vine por unos papeles que tenia en esta gaveta y como estaba tan cansado me quede dormido en tu cama-dijo el intentando levantarse<br>-No, no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo, por mi no ahí problema  
>-Encerio?-dijo el sonriendo<br>-Claro, vuelve a dormir  
>-Ok, oye y como te fue en tu cita con el ginecólogo?<br>-Ni me lo recuerdes, enserio contarle a alguien a quien no conoces cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones o que tan seguido las tienes no es muy bueno que digamos, y mucho menos con tu mama escuchando todo  
>-Y Spencer te trajo asta aquí?<br>-No, el tubo una cita  
>-No me digas que caminaste?-dijo el un poco alterado<br>-No, no te preocupes, Bob me trajo asta aquí  
>-Pero porque?<br>-Te marcamos varias veces, pero creo que estabas dormido y no contestaste  
>-O por dios, soy un idiota, como fui tan tonto para quedarme dormida, y si algo les hubiera pasado y yo no hubiera contestado, ya no me volveré a quedar dormido perdóname esque…<br>-Ya basta loco-le grite – y yo que pensé que tu mama era la loca, ahora veo que no estoy en lo correcto, ella si me cuida y todo, pero tu eres mas sobreprotector, y encerio ya deja de ser tan paranoico, todos estamos bien, no paso nada y no te preocupes tanto que te puedes enfermar, y no quisiera que te enfermaras  
>-Lo siento Sam-dijo el un poco apenado<br>-Debes de descansar, todo esto te tiene muy mal, mírate, estas palido y esas horribles ojeras en tu rostro, anda duerme yo te cuidare-le dije riendo- Y Creo que por esa platica tan humillante con la ginecóloga y tu mama, tu me debes un helado triple de fresas-le dije sonriendo  
>-Ahora mismo voy por el<br>-No, anda duérmete lo quiero pero mas tarde  
>-Ok-dijo el acostándose de nuevo- Sam te puedo pedir un favor?<br>-Si claro  
>-Me gusta que toquen el cabello cuando voy a dormir, eso me relaja mucho<br>-Ok-le dije riendo

El se acostó y yo comencé a acariciar su cabello y en pocos minutos se había quedado dormido de nuevo, el no se merecía todo esto y la verdad tenia que recompensarlo por lo lindo que se portaba conmigo, asi que haría todo lo posible para que el y Taylor regresaran.


	6. QUE VALIENTE ERES BENSON!

PVO Freddie Benson  
>En verdad me sentía algo cansado, apenas podía conmigo mismo, entre la escuela, icarly y el embarazo me traían realmente agotado, pero no me arrepentía de tener que cuidar a Sam, ya que desde que ella se había enterado de que estaba embarazada ella había pasado a ser una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, encerio jamas me hubiera imaginado esto, Sam embarazada de mi, y aunque yo ni recordaba como lo habíamos procreado a ese bebe no me arrepentía de tenerlo y asta podía decirlo que ese bebe era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, aparte de mi madre.<br>Estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que mi madre me dijera que debería casarme con Sam, aunque la verdad yo sabia que ella nunca aceptaría casarse conmigo, yo no podía oponerme a esa idea, además yo no podía dejar a sam sola y desprotegida con mi hijo, y si mi mama quería que me casara con ella tenia que hacerlo.  
>-Freddie te llaman por teléfono-decia mi madre el otro lado de la puerta<br>-Quien es?  
>-Es Taylor<br>Cuando mi madre menciono el nombre de Taylor sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, en verdad la amaba demasiado, nunca había sentido esto que sentia por ella, nisiquiera con Carly que se suponía que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero cuando fuimos novios las cosas nos funcionaron, pero con Taylor todo era tan diferente, era como si ella fuera la chica indicada para mi  
>Tome el teléfono y con nerviosismos conteste<br>-Ho..hola  
>-Hola Freddie -decia tímidamente Taylor del otro lado del teléfono<br>-Como estas?- en verdad me encontraba muy nervioso, no sabia que decir  
>-Bien, podemos hablar?<br>-Cla..claro, en donde quieres que nos veamos?  
>-En los licuados locos en 20 minutos<br>-Esta bien, haya te espero-dije corriendo a mi habitación y comencé a vestirme, pero antes de irme pase a la habitación de Sam , pero ella se encontraba dormida, no podía creer que el demonio rubio se viera tan linda dormida, no se porque me quede embobado viéndola, entonces mire mi reloj y mire que faltaban 5 minutos para a hora acordada, asi que Sali corriendo  
>-A donde vas Freddie?-me pregunto mi madre<br>-Vere a Taylor, regreso en un rato  
>-Ok-dijo ella sonriendo<br>Corri tanto que podría jurar que casi me daba un paro cardiaco, pero cuando llege aun faltaban 2 minutos para que Taylor llegara, asi que tome un poco de agua para que no me viera agitado, me sente en una de las mesas y espere a que llegara, dios tenia mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso, entonces a mi mente llego sam, yo no podía hacerle esto, no podía salir con una chica mientras que ella estaba embarazada de mi, pero mis pensamiento se vieron intterrumpidos al ver a Taylor entrar por la puerta, se veía tan linda y veía que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada  
>-Hola-dijo ella sentándose y sonriéndome<br>-Hola como estas?  
>-Muy bien, y tu?<br>-Pues bien-dije un poco nervioso, después de eso ninguno de los 2 se atrevió a hablar y en verdad esto se estaba volviendo embarazoso, fueron varios minutos los que estuvimos en silencio, pero cuando estaba decidido a decir algo, ella comenzó a suspirar  
>-Ayer Sam fue a mi casa junto con tu mama y hablo conmigo<br>-Enserio y de que hablaron?-decia yo muy nervioso  
>-De ella y de ti<br>Cuando escuche eso me sentí tan mal, que tal si sam le dijo a Taylor que yo era el padre de su hijo y que quería estar conmigo, pero eso no podía ser verdad ya que sam no me amaba, entonces que era lo que le había dicho? Eso me estaba poniendo mas nervioso  
>-Y..y que dijo de nosotros?<br>-Que ustedes solo son amigos y que quisiera que tu y yo volviéramos  
>-Y que piensas acerca de eso?<br>-No lo se, yo te quiero mucho, pero un bebe es algo dificil de superar, no me gustaría que cuando el bebe naciera pensara que yo soy la mala del cuento y que quiero quitarle a su papi  
>Yo solo sonreir ante su comentario<br>-Que haremos entonces?  
>-Freddie creo que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y después veremos que pasara conosotros<br>-Ok, creo que lo pensare, pero no mucho-le dije sonriendo  
>-No sabes cuanto te extraño<br>-Yo también te extraño-le dije acercándome un poco a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios  
>-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo ella sonriendo<br>-Esta bien-le dije sonriendo  
>Ella salio de los licuados locos y cuando lo hiso yo no pude evitar gritar de la felicidad, tanto que todos los que estaban ahí me vieron raro, Sali corriendo de ahí y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, esperaba ver a sam despierta para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi.<br>-Sam, Sammy estas despierta?-le dije acercándome a su cama y moviéndola un poco  
>-Estaba dormida, pero ahora ya estoy despierta, y si me vuelves a decir Sammy te voy a golpear tan fuerte que no vas a volver a tener hijos-decia ella sonriendo<br>-Perdóname, pero esque tengo que decirte algo importante  
>-Que? Acaso crearon el helado de tocino con jamon?<br>-No, no es eso  
>-Entonces que es?<br>-Taylor me hablo por teléfono  
>-Encerio, que bueno<br>-Pero vengo a agradecerte a ti que hayas hablado con ella  
>-Te dijo que hable con ella?<br>-Si, encerio te lo agradezco mucho-le dije acercándome a darle un abrazo, Pero en ese momento sentí algo extraño, sentí como si toda mi piel se erizara con tan solo tocarla  
>-No tienes porque hacerlo, tu eres mi amigo y sobre todo después de lo que haces por mi, yo no puedo dejar que tu sufras, pero dime, que te dijo Taylor?-dijo ella alejándose de mi<br>-Que pensaríamos las cosas y yo después la bese  
>-No te preocupes, ustedes 2 regresaran, de eso estoy muy segura-Dijo ella riendo, y yo de nuevo me quede embobado viéndola, que pasaba? Porque la miraba de esa forma? Ella era mi amiga y yo amaba a Taylor, debía sacar estos pensamientos-Anda acompañame a ver la tele-decia asiéndome espacio en la cama para que me acostara a un lado de ella<br>-Y que vez?  
>-Criminal Minds<br>-Te encanta esa seria verdad?  
>-MAMA ama esa serie, ya tengo toda la colección en mi casa<br>Yo comenze a suspirar, ya que sabia que lo que le preguntaría no seria demasiado bueno  
>-Sam tu mama aun no te ha hablado?<br>-No-dijo ella bajando la mirada- todos los días le marco a su teléfono y no contesta  
>-No te preocupes, por ahora no la necesitar, nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte, no te hara falta a ti y al bebe<br>-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo y yo me quede embobado viéndola de nuevo, que diablos me pasaba? Ella era mi amiga, yo no podía pensar eso- O Mira la explocion -decia ella emocionada al ver la tele  
>Yo solo sonreir y me dedique a ver la tele junto con ella<p>

PVO Sam Puckett  
>Ya habían pasado las 2 semanas en las que tenia que regresar al hospital, habían pasado tantas cosas, entre ellas Freddie y Taylor habían regresado y yo encerio que me encontraba Feliz, y además Marissa me había obligado a estudiar en casa, y aunque yo no quería tenia que hacerlo porque ella me había dicho que no quería que yo fuera una chica sin estudios y quería que cuando saliera de la universidad la pudiera dar una buena vida a mi bebe.<br>Además Esto en verdad era una tortura para mi, no soportaba ir al hospital, no lo soportaba, me aterrorizaban los hospital y no soportaba la idea de tener que ir cada 2 semanas a uno, pero todo lo tenia que hacer por el bebe.  
>-Ya llegamos-decia marissa estacionándose<br>-Tu estas nerviosa? Porque yo no lo estoy-decia Freddie muy palido  
>-No seas niñita Benson<br>-Y si los espero aquí?  
>-Tu vas a ir conmigo-le dije tomándolo del brazo- o de lo contrario cuando me recupere te pateare tanto que ibas a preferir que un león te comiera<br>-Ok, ok, si ire-decia el un poco asustado  
>La señora Benson llego al auto con una silla de ruedas y Freddie me ayudo a subirme a la silla de ruedas, el empujo la silla de ruedas y llegamos al consultorio de la doctora Jannette<br>-Hola Samantha como estas?  
>-Pues me siento como en la película el guardaespaldas, ya que no puedo hacer nada porque todo lo ven, pero aparte de eso me siento bien<br>-La doctora Jannette comenzó a reir  
>-Ohh Marissa el es tu hijo Freddie? Se parece mucho a ti, talves tu nieto sea igual que tu<br>O por dios! Si mi hijo se parecía a Marissa hiba a ser un horror, no quería que mi bebe fuera igual de loco que ella, por suerte ella no escucho lo que dije, porque si no ahora me estuviera viendo con su mirada matadora  
>-Si, el es mi hijo el precoz que me hiso abuela demasiado joven-dijo ella riendo, mientras que freddie y yo nos encontrábamos totalmente rojos de vergüenza<br>-Ok samantha, necesito que te pongas esta bata, ahí esta un vestidor-decia señalándome una puerta  
>Yo tome la bata y cuando estaba apunto de caminar, la señora Benson me obligo a irme en la silla de ruedas, encerio odiaba todo esto, yo no era ninguna paralitica, me quite la ropa y me puse la estúpida bata, pero cuando estaba apunto de irme marissa me detuvo<br>-Te tienes que quitar la ropa interior  
>-Que? Pero..pero?<br>-Sam, ella te tiene que hacer unos exámenes para ver si el bebe esta bien, porfavor Sam has lo que ella te dice  
>Yo suspire avergonzada y baje mi ropa interior y la deje junto con mi ropa<br>-Acuéstate aquí-decia la doctora señalándome la camilla, yo fui y me acosté  
>-Dobla las rodillas y sube una a cada lado del estribo-decia ella señalándome uno de esos artefactos que ponen cuando una mujer va a dar a luz, en serio esto era vergonzoso, dejar que alguien te viera desnudo era vergonzoso, pero dejar que alguien viera de cerca tus partes intimas era mucho mas vergonzoso, daba gracias a dios que freddie se encontraba un poco alejado de donde yo estaba, pero cuando voltee me di cuenta de que estaba completamente rojo-Bueno ahora te realizaremos una ecografía transvaginal -decia la doctora abriendo un poco mis piernas<br>-Unas que? Pero ..pero  
>-Una ecografía transvaginal mira se inserta una sonda ("transductor")- decía sacando un artefacto que parecía un tubo largo de metal- cubierta con un preservativo y un gel que facilita su introducción, dentro de la vagina. El examen generalmente es indoloro, aunque algunas mujeres pueden experimentar una leve molestia por la presión de la sonda (sólo se introduce una parte de la sonda). Se recomienda acudir lo más relajada posible<br>Cuando la doctora estaba apunto de introducir ese artefacto en mi, pude escuchar como algo se estrello en el suelo, y cuando voltee me di cuenta de que Freddie estaba desmayado en el piso  
>-Eso suele sucederle a los padres primerizos cuando vienen a ver la ecografía, no se preocupen es normal-decia Jannette poniendo esa cosa en mi, cuando la sentí dentro sentí una presión , esto no podía ser mas vergonzoso<br>-Ay dios, que hijo tan valiente tengo-decia Marissa ayudando a Freddie a levantarse  
>-Deje eso, el padre que tendrá mi probre hijo será una niñita, Que Valiente eres Benson-dije yo riendo<br>-Yo no le veo lo gracioso-decia Freddie levantándose totalmente palido- yo no quiero ver eso, o juro que me voy a desmayar  
>-No seas cobarde Benson-le dije un poco molesta<br>-Miren, si tenemos suerte podemos ver una imagen en el monitos-decia señalando el monitor- o Miren aquí ahí algo-decia mostrándonos una imagen en el monitor, cuando la mire no pude evitar derramar lagrimas, ahí estaba mi bebe, mi hermosos bebe, voltee a ver a Freddie y el se encontraba paralizado pero cuando lo voltee a ver me mostro una sonrisa y comenzo a llorar  
>-No seas una niñita Freddie-le dije sonriendo<br>El se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano y con su pulgar comenzó a limpiar mis lagrimas  
>-Es tan pequeñito-decia el viendo el monitor<br>-En unos 3 meses mas lo podrán ver claramente, decean que imprima la imagen?  
>-Claro-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, en ese momento voltee a ver a la señora Benson y ella se encontraba llorando también, sin duda este era el dia mas feliz de mi vida, esto era tan hermosos que nunca lo sacaría de mi mente.<p>

PVO Taylor  
>Ahora se cumplía 1 semana desde que Freddie y yo habíamos regresado, encerio me encontraba tan contenta y no paraba de sonreir, yo lo quería tanto y sabia que no podía vivir sin el, pero aunque le agradecía demasiado a Sam por habernos vuelto a unir no podía dejar de sentir celos de ella, porque Freddie no hacia otra cosa que hablarle por teléfono cada vez que estaba conmigo, o cuando yo hiba a su casa los 2 se encontraban en el cuarto de Sam acostado en la cama viendo la tele, yo sabia perfectamente que entre ellos no había nada, pero las veces que yo había intentado acostarme en la cama de Freddie para ver alguna película, la señora Benson entraba y nos decía que las señoritas no deben de estar acostadas con sus novios en los cuartos, pero ellos 2 podian estar acostado en la cama y aveces estar dormidos juntos y la señora Benson no les decía nada a ellos.<br>Trate de olvidar todo, solo quería pensar en mi y en Freddie, asi que decidi ponerme un lindo vestido para sorprenderlo, asi que fue a su casa y cuando llege lo mire sentado en el sillón viendo la tele junto con Sam, los 2 estaban viendo criminal Minds y sam tenia su cabeza en las piernas de Freddie, encerio no podía evitar ponerme celosa, ya que ellos cada vez comenzaban a acercarse cada dia mas y pensar que ellos 2 antes no se podía ni ver o acercar demasiado porque comenzaban a pelear  
>-Hola Taylor..te vez.. te vez<br>-Hermosa-decia Sam terminando la frace de Freddie-deja de babear idiot y ve con ella-decia Sam sonriendo, aveces me sentia culpable por pensar tan mal de sam, ella era muy linda y yo solo pensaba cosas malas  
>-Si te vez hermosa-dijo Freddie acercándose a mi y dándome un beso<br>-Gracias y tu te ves muy guapo  
>-Mama, sam ya nos iremos-dijo el tomando mi mano<br>-Antes de que te vayas lleva a Sam a su habitación-grito mi mama de la cocina  
>-No se preocupe marissa, yo me puedo ir sola<br>-No sam, tu no puedes caminar aun  
>-Anda, vamos princesa yo te llebo a tu habitación-dijo Freddie cargando a Sam<br>-Odio sentirme como una muñequita-decia ella molesta  
>-Cuando regrese te prometo un helado triple de fresa<br>-Ese es Mi preferido Benson-decia ella sonriendo  
>Yo me quede en la sala esperando a que Freddie regresara, y me acerque a pedirle un vaso de agua a la señora Benson, pero antes de hacerlo pude escuchar un fuerte grito<br>-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Freddie fuertemente  
>La señora Benson y yo salimos corriendo y cuando llegamos a la habitación de sam, no dimos cuenta de que Freddie se encontraba a un lado de ella sobando su espalda y ella se encontraba vomitando muy fuerte<br>-Mama trae algún bote de basura-decia el muy preocupado  
>Ya para ese momento sam se encontraba llorando, y mientras hacia eso seguía vomitando, me di cuenta de que el tocaba su rostro con delicadeza y sus manos apartaban el cabello de Sam para que no quedara cubierto de vomito<br>-Ya pasara princesa, ya pasara-decia sobando su espalada con cuidado  
>-Freddie, yo..yo- en ese momento no sabia que decir<br>-Taylor perdóname, creo que no podremos salir esta noche-decia el muy apenado y volteándose a limpiar la boca de Sam con su camisa y abrazándola con cuidado mientras ella lo abrazaba aun llorando


	7. RECUERDOSPARTE 1

PVO Freddie Benson  
>Por fin ahora se cumplía una semana desde que Taylor y yo habíamos regresado y como agradecimiento por quererme de nuevo con ella había planeado una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes en Seattle, había pasado casi 2 días intentando tener una reservación ahí, y cuando la obtuve no pude estar mas feliz.<br>Faltaban solo 2 horas para que Taylor llegara, yo le había dicho que pasaría por ella, pero ella había insistido en que quería venir porque quería saludar a mi mama, asi que le había dicho que estaba bien que viniera, me meti a bañar y comencé a buscar ropa, me puse una camisa y pantalón negro, y me peine normalmente.  
>-Vaya el Fredbobo se mira bien de negro-decia Sam riendo<br>-Gracias-le dije sonrojándome, era la primera vez que ella me decía que me veía bien con algo y no se burlaba de mi  
>-Y a donde iran?<br>-A Army Palaces  
>-Woou, tengo entendido que es demasiado dificil conseguir reservación ahí<br>-Si, yo tarde 2 dias en conseguirla  
>-Pues espero que les vaya bien, a oye me puedes llevar a la sala, enserio odio que me tengan que cargar como si fuera una muñeca, pero si tu mama me ve caminando me mata<br>-No te preocupes princesa, solo te falta un mes y medio y ya podras caminar por ti sola-le decía cargándola, nunca me imagine que sam pesara tan poco, o seria que ya estaba acostumbrado a cargarla? A pesar de que había subido 2 kilos desde su embarazo a mi me parecía muy ligera  
>-Mama Benson que hiso de comida?-decia Sam riendo, mientras la acomodaba en el sofa<br>-Espinacas con arroz-decia mi madre viéndola un poco molesta, no le gustaba que le dijera mama Benson, pero a Sam le causaba mucha gracia  
>-Queee?-dijo ella poniendo cara de asco- a mi no me gusta eso<br>-Pues tienes que comerlo Samantha, las espinacas son buenas para el bebe  
>-Cuando tenga al bebe me encargare de nunca en mi vida volver a comer algo que sea verde, o sano<br>-Pues entonces no te vuelvas a embarazar y podras comer todo lo que quieras, escuchaste eso Freddie?-decia mi madre refiriéndose a mi  
>Mama!-le dije avergonzado<br>-No se preocupe mama Benson, su próximo nieto será con Taylor no conmigo-decia sam dándome una palmada en la espalda  
>-Queeee? Acaso tu y Taylor ya….<br>-No mama, no he hecho nada con Taylor-le decía muy avergonzado  
>-Pues esperemos que sea cierto, no quiero mas nietos asta dentro de uno 10 años<br>-Escuchaste Benson, asi que calma tus hormonas-decia Sam tomando un cojín y poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas- ya son las 5, ya comenzó criminal Mind  
>-Amas esa serie verdad?-decia yo acariciando su cabello<br>-MAMA Ama a Derek Morgan, creo que si tengo un niño le pondré Derek-decia ella tocando su vientre con cuidado, en verdad eso me parecía muy tierno de parte de sam, nunca me hubiera imaginado verla asi- Creo que mi próximo hijo será de Derek Morgan-decia ella riendo  
>-Primero ten al que viene en camino, termina la preparatoria, la universidad y después te poner a buscar padres para tus futuros hijos-decia mi madre<br>-Ya mama Benson, no se preocupe, claro que si acabare la universidad-decia Sam riendo, en verdad tenerla aquí en la casa le daba un poco de alegría a todos, entonces alguien toco la puerta y mi mama fue y abrió, encerio abri mis ojos totalmente al ver a Taylor con un lindo vestido en la entrada de la casa, se veía realmente hermosa  
>-Hola Taylor..te vez.. te vez- No podía hablar, en verdad me había dejado impactado<br>-Hermosa-decia Sam terminando Mi frase encerio no entendia el porque siempre terminábamos la frace de uno, era como si estuviéramos conectados en los pensamientos-deja de babear idiot y ve con ella-decia Sam sonriendo  
>-Si te vez hermosa-le dije acercándome y dándole un beso<br>-Gracias y tu te ves muy guapo  
>-Mama, sam ya nos iremos-le dije tomando su mano<br>-Antes de que te vayas lleva a Sam a su habitación-grito mi mama de la cocina  
>-No se preocupe marissa, yo me puedo ir sola<br>-No sam, tu no puedes caminar aun  
>-Anda, vamos princesa yo te llebo a tu habitación-le dije cargandola<br>-Odio sentirme como una muñequita-decia ella molesta  
>-Cuando regrese te prometo un helado triple de fresa<br>-Ese es Mi preferido Benson-decia ella sonriendo  
>Entramos a su habitación y la acomode en la cama, después fui y encendí el televisión<br>-No necesitas nada? Te sientes bien?  
>-Ya lárgate Benson, no hagas esperar a Taylor-dijo sonriendo<br>-Ok, ya me voy, pero cualquier cosa me marcas  
>-Ya lo se, anda ya …..<br>Pero antes de que terminara de hablar Sam se había puesto totalmente palida y había comenzado a vomitar, yo corri rápidamente a donde ella estaba, en ese momento sentí que hiba a desmayarme, no sabia que hacer, me entro un horrible pánico, quería salir corriendo pero no podía dejarla ahí, me acerque y comenze a sobar su espalda como lo había hecho el dia que nos habíamos enterado de que estaba embarazada, tenia miedo, y si algo le pasaba a ella, y si algo le pasaba a mi hijo? No quería ni pensarlo  
>-Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!-grite fuertemente, estaba desesperado y ya había comenzado a temblar para ese momento, Sam seguía vomitando y yo me ponía mas nervioso cada vez, tomaba su rostro con cuidado y quitaba su cabello de su rostro para que no se ensuciara.<br>-Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar-le decía intentado calmarla, pero ahora sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, en ese momento me sentí tan mal, yo era el culpable de que ella se sintiera asi, yo había cometido un error al haber tomado aquella noche y haberme acostado con ella, pero tampoco me hubiera perdonado que otro chico se hubiera atrevido a tocarla y embarazarla  
>************Flash Back**************(RECUERDOS)<br>Habíamos llegado a esa dichosa fiesta que Wendy nos había invitado, yo no quería ir ya que Taylor se había sentido mal y hubiera querido quedarme con ella, pero Carly y Sam me habían obligado a ir.  
>En el primer momento en el que entramos me di cuenta de que las cosas no terminarias bien, ya que desde que entramos pude ver a varios chicos algo ebrios y algunos vomitando<br>-Chicas creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no es buen lugar-decia yo viendo como los demás chicos volteaban a ver a Sam y a Carly pervertida mente, ella traían vestidos(algo raro en Sam y que de hecho se miraba bien) y yo era amigo de ambas y no quería que algún chico ebrio les faltara al respeto, pero sabia que Sam sabia defenderse, pero aun asi no hiba a permitir que alguien les dijera algo malo  
>-No seas aguafiestas Benson, vamos a divertirnos-decia Sam tomando el brazo de Carly y perdiéndose entre todos los chicos y yo simplemente me sente en una de las mesas<br>-Benson llegaste-decia Alexander sentándose a un lado de mi- pensé que te quedarías con tus cosas tecnológicas  
>-Las chicas me obligaron a venir<br>-Por cierto las chicas se ven muy lindas, y mas sam, jamas pensé que se pondría un vestido, imagínate como se veria sin vestido  
>Cuando el dijo eso yo sentí una furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ya que yo no permitia que hablaran asi de mis amigas<br>-Mira Alexander, te considero un amigo pero no vuelvas a hablar asi de sam-le dije tomando con fuerza su cuello  
>-Ya ok, ok ya no dire nada, pero apoco tu nunca te has preguntado como se veria ella desnuda?<br>-Ya cierra la boca, yo respeto a mis amigas  
>-Pero vamos Freddie, eres hombre y no creo que ninguna vez hayas tenido algún sueño pervertido con Sam, o acaso eres Gay?<br>-No soy Gay-le grite furioso  
>-Entonces lo admites, si has tenido eso sueño?<br>-Eso es algo que no te importa-le dije soltando su camisa y caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas, nos teníamos que ir de aquí, no era bueno que ellas estuvieran aquí, entonces pude entrar a donde todo estaban bailando y las mire bailar con otros chicos  
>-Sam, Carly, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-les dije tomándolas de los brazos y haciendo que los chicos con los que bailaban se molestaran<br>-Que es lo que traes ñoño, que nos vez que estamos bailando con ellas-decia uno de los chicos, lo había reconocido ya que llevaba clase de física con el  
>-Lárguense de aquí-les grito sam y los 2 chicos solo se voltearon a otro lado- y no nos iremos Freddie, Carly y yo nos estamos divirtiendo<br>-Pero no ven que todos los chicos de aquí las ….  
>-Anda Benson, ven a bailar conosotras, no seas aburrido-dijo ella tomándome del brazo y llevándome a bailar<br>-Si Freddie, asi te quedas conosotras y nos cuidas-decia Carly tomando mi otro brazo, al menos asi podría estar cerca de ellas y no dejaría que algún pervertido se acercara a ellas  
>Después de un rato de bailar decidimos ir a sentarnos<br>-Tengo mucha sed, ire por algo de beber-decia sam levantándose  
>-No se preocupen por eso, yo les traje bebidas-decia Alexander acercándose a nosotros con unas bebidas<br>-Gracias-dijeron sam y Carly al mismo tiempo  
>El se acerco a mi y me dio un vaso con cerveza<br>-No es bueno que les des alcohol a mis amigas-le decía muy despacio para que no escuchara  
>-Freddie discúlpame por el comentario de hace rato, encerio lo siento no me medi en lo que dije, y por eso les traigo estas bebidas<br>-Pero no bebidas alcohólicas  
>-Anda, ahí que divertirse-dijo dándome el vaso<br>-Ok  
>La verdad después de beber ese vaso de cerveza las cosas se comenzaron a poner raras, yo me sentia mareado y por cualquier cosa me soltaba riendo, recordaba un momento en el que había besado a Carly y no había sido un beso nada casto, ella estaba igual que yo, parecía mareada y por todo se reia<br>-Y Sam?-decia ella dándome otro beso  
>-La ire a buscar-decia sosteniéndola de la cintura e inclinándome a darle otro beso<br>La fui y la deje sentada en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos y como pude comenze a buscar a Sam. La vi besándose con Alexander, pude ver como el la tenia sostenida del tracero y la besaba rudamente, y en cuanto me acerque a ella, Sam en cuanto me vio llegar se solto de los brazos de Alexander y se fue directo a mi  
>-Viniste Benson, wiii-decia riendo- pensé que irías a hacer cosas tecnológicas de ñoño que sueles hacer<br>-Tecnológicas- yo comenze a reir con ese comentario  
>Pude ver como Alexander se alejó de donde estaba y en ese momento sam y yo nos comenzamos a besar, esos besos eran atrevidos y se podía decir que eran mas atrevidos que los que me había dado con Carly, la toque las veces que yo quise y a ella ni siquiera le importo, ya que ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, en ese momento llego Alexander con otro tragos y Sam y yo comenzamos a beber mas, después nuestros besos y nuestro toqueteo se volvió mas intenso y al tiempo todo se volvió borroso para mi.<br>Me desperté cuando sentí que el sol pegaba en mi cara y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me pego fuertemente  
>-No volveré a tomar-dije cubriendo mi cara con las sabanas, en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado anoche, y me sentí tan estúpido, habia besado a mis amigas y no solo eso, habia besado a Carly un buen rato y después habia besado a Sam- O por dios!-pense en ese momento, habia besado a Sam y no solo eso, si no que también me habia atrevido a tocarla, quise quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza , pero sabia que si sam recordaba lo que le habia hecho me mataria y esperaba que nadie hubiera tomado fotos de lo que habia pasado ya que estaba seguro de que Taylor terminaría conmigo, y yo en realidad no quería, yo amaba a Taylor y solo por una estúpida borrachera la perdería, entonces a mi mente llego la pregunta de ¿Si yo estoy en mi casa, en donde están Carly y Sam?¿ y si algún chico se aprovechó de que estaban ebrias y les hiso algo? Sabia que no me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo les habia pasado, trate de levantarme pero sentí como alguien me tenia abrazado por la espalada, me quede paralizado, que diablos habia pasado? En ese momento sentí una respiración en mi nuca y sentí como toda mi piel se erizo, voltee a ver el brazo del que me tenia abrazado y me di cuenta de que era una mano de chica<br>-O por dios!  
>No quería ni pensar la estupidez que habia hecho, moví mis sabanas un poco y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, sentí como el color subio a mis mejillas, con quien diablos me habia acostado? Y si no conocía a la chica? Mire a un lado de mi y me di cuenta de que mis pantalones y mi camisa estaba tirados en el suelo, junto con unas zapatillas negras y un vestido Negro muy parecido al que traía…..<br>-Traime jamon-decia ella murmurando  
>-Sam!-dije al escucharla, voltee inmediatamente y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que ella estaba dormida, trate de levantarme pero ella de nuevo me abrazo llevándome justo a su pecho desnudo, yo no sabia si sonrojarme o salir corriendo de ese lugar, sabia que cuando Sam despertara estaría muerto, trate de liberarme de su abrazo pero ella me abrazo aun mas, quedando entre medio de sus pechos, esto me ponía muy nervioso, jamas habia visto a una chica desnuda frente a mi, bueno la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, y ahora la tenia muy cerca, trate de calmar un poco mi ritmo cardiaco o terminaría haciendo algo que estaba seguro de que sam me mataria, con cuidado quite sus manos de mi cuello y rápidamente tome mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, agradecía de que mi madre no estaba aquí y habia cubierto un turno en la noche, porque si no me hubiera matado, ahora que haría? Estaba seguro de que cuando sam se despertara me mataria, no sabia que hacer, quise levantarla pero eso seria mi sentencia de muerte<br>Entonces me di cuenta de que ella comenzó a moverse, y yo me quede paralizado, ella se sento en la cama y pude ver como su sabana resbalo de su cuerpo dejado ver sus senos, yo solo me quede paralizado, ella aun no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí ella comenzó a bostezar y volteo a donde yo estaba y grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todo el mundo la habia escuchado  
>-Que demonios haces en mi cuarto y sin camisa?-decia mirándome furiosa<br>Yo aun no podía hablar, estaba paralizado de verla semidesnuda, entonces ella volteo a verse y se dio cuenta de que no traía nada, rápidamente tomo las sabanas y se cubrió  
>-Este..este es<br>-Te voy a matar-grito poniéndose la sabada alrededor de su cuerpo y saltando sobre mi, me tiro al suelo y subio arriba de mi para después darme un puñetazo en la cara


	8. RECUERDOS PARTE 2

RECUERDOS (PARTE 2)(CAPITULO 8)

-Que diablos me hiciste Freddie? Que diablos hiciste?-dijo dándome una cachetada

-No lo se, no lo se-decia yo intentado cubrirme de sus golpes

-Como que no lo sabes? entras a mi habitación y después yo estoy desnuda, acaso tu te atreviste a violarme?-dijo dándome un fuerte golpe en mi entrepierna, yo solo comencé a retorcerme de dolor, eso era lo que mas me habia dolido en la vida- como te atreviste? Se suponía que eras mi amigo-decia dándome un golpe en el estomago, yo trataba de recuperar el aire y tratar de reponerme del fuerte golpe que ella me habia dado, entonces pude sentir como una lagrima callo en mi pecho- eres un estúpido-decia ella llorando-como te atreviste a hacerme esto?

Cuando por fin recupere todo el aire posible intente moverme, pero ella me tomo de los brazos con fuerza dejando caer de nuevo la sabana, yo me voltee rápidamente y no alcance a ver nada ya que habia cerrado los ojos antes de que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerara de nuevo y ella se diera cuenta de que mi amiguito de bajo se comenzara a emocionar y ella me golpeara por hacerlo

-Sam déjame explicarte

-No tienes nada de explicar-decia ella dándome otro golpe-acaso estoy en tu habitación, o por dios!

-Sam escucha, mira Anoche tu y yo tomamos Sam, que acaso no lo recuerdas?- cuando yo dije eso ella dejo de golpearme- voltee a verla y se quedo paralizada- Sam no recuerdas nada? Tu te estaba besando con Alexander y después llege yo y nos comenzamos a besar, estábamos completamente ebrios, yo no recuerdo nada después de las bebidas que Alexander me dio

-Yo..yo, o por dios!-decia ella levantándose de encima de mi- no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer

-Sam créeme, yo jamas abusaría de ti, yo jamas le haría eso a una mujer, y mucho menos a ti que eres mi amiga- me acerque a donde ella estaba y pude ver como lloraba mas fuerte

-Soy una estúpida-decia sentándose en la cama- debi hacerte caso, debimos habernos ido de esa estúpida fiesta cuando nos lo dijiste, diablos, diablos-decia golpeando fuertemente la cama- como fui tan estúpida como para besarme con Alexander? Como me atrevi a besarte a ti si tu tienes novia?

-Sam estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos

-Ahora mira lo que hicimos -decia señalando su ropa y mi camisa que estaban en el suelo- terminamos acostándonos, como fui tan idiota para hacer esto?-decia tapando su rostro con sus manos

-Sam, yo lo siento

Ella comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas y puso su cara de orgullosa

-Tenemos que olvidar lo que paso

-Pero Sam

-Pero nada-dijo ella tomando su ropa del suelo-voltéate-Yo obedecí y me voltee a otro lado, mientras que ella se cambiaba-no le diremos a nadie lo que paso, escuchaste?

-Si, claro

-A nadie se lo diras, escuchaste?-dijo tomando mi brazo con fuerza y obligándome a voltearme y verla de frente, para mi buena suerte ya estaba vestida- o de lo contrario te pateare como lo hise hace un momento

En ese instante me quede paralizado, aun me dolia ese golpe y no quería que me volviera a golpear

-Esta..esta bien

-Adiós-dijo ella empujándome y saliendo por la puerta, yo me deje caer en la cama, que habia hecho? Que diablos le habia hecho a mi amiga? No Sali en todo el dia de mi cuarto y el lunes que fui a la escuela nisiquiera pude verle la cara a Carly, me sentia avergonzado por haberla besado, pero lo bueno era que Spencer habia ido por ella después de la fiesta y no le habia sucedido nada, ese mismo lunes pude ver varias fotos en mi casillero y cuando la mire me di cuenta que eran mias y de sam besándonos muy apasionadamente y sobre todo aparecia mi mano en un lugar que no era correcto tocarle a una mujer, todo mundo se entero de lo que habia pasado entre sam y yo ya que john, un chico que habia ido a la fiesta me conto que Sam y yo le habíamos dicho que nos iríamos a mi casa a divertirnos y a tener sexo, eso era lo mas vergonzoso que me habían dicho, y eso no era lo peor, ya que Taylor se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado y habia terminado conmigo ese mismo dia. Y en cuanto a Sam ella ni siquiera me volteo a ver durante 2 semanas

****************Fin Flash Back********************(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Aveces me preguntaba que si no me hubiera acercado esa noche a donde estaba Sam besándose con Alexander, talves ella estaría embarazada de el y no de mi, y eso en verdad jamas me lo hubiera perdonado ya que sabia que Alexander jamás le respondería a Sam como era debido

Entonces un fuerte golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, y era mi madre que estaba parada en la puerta

-Mama trae algún bote de basura-le grite aun asustado, pude ver como Sam lloraba mas y yo trataba de calmarla un poco, tocaba su rostro con delicadeza y seguía quitando su cabello de su rostro- ya pasara princesa, ya pasara

-Freddie..yo..yo- pude escuchar la voz de Taylor

-Taylor perdóname creo que no podremos salir esta noche- le dije muy apenada, habia tardado tanto en poder reservar un lugar en ese restaurante, pero esperaba que Taylor entendiera que Sam era mucho mas importante que una salida al cenar.

Pude ver como Sam habia dejado de vomitar, y sin importarme la comenze a limpiar con la manga de mi camisa y la abrase con delicadeza

-Ya estas bien?-le decía sobando aun su espalda

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Mama prepara la ducha, Sam te ayudare a que te bañes- la carge en mis brazos y la lleve a la ducha, se veía tan frágil y delicada, jamas me imagine que sam algúna vez se viera de esa forma, mi mama entro a la ducha y le ayudo a quitarse la blusa, yo simplemente me Sali de la ducha y fui y me sente en la cama, estaba nervioso y preocupado, aun no podía creer que ella se sintiera tan mal por mi culpa

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-decia Taylor tomando mi mano con cuidado- todo estará bien-decia tocando mi rostro con cuidado, en ese momento no lo soporte y comenze a llorar, me sentia tan débil, tan cansado

-No puedo con todo esto-le decía abrazándola

-Todo pasara no te preocupes

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados y despues mi madre me hablo para que le ayudara con Sam, cuando entre ella traía una bata de baño y mi madre le ayudaba a secarse el pelo, me acerque y la abrase con miedo a no dañarla

-Tienes que descansar princesa-le dije cargándola

Llegamos a la cama y la acomode tapándola con las cobija

-Debemos dejarla descansar, le preparare algo para que coma y le dare unas pastillas para las nauseas-decia mi madre tomando mi brazo, pero antes de que me fuera sam tomo mi mano

-Quédate porfavor- decía aun llorando

-Bueno creo que será mejor irnos-dijo mi madre

Yo alce las cobijas y me acosté a un lado de ella abrazándola y sobando su espalda con cuidado

-Yo te cuidare princesa, siempre estare contigo-le dije dándole un beso en la frente

PVO Taylor

Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, sabia que a Freddie le dolia ver a Sam de esa manera, y el no podía hacer nada por ella

El la tenia abrazada con cuidado, era como si el pensara que ella se podía romper con tan solo tocarla

-Estas bien?-le decía tocando su cabello con cuidado, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Mama prepara la ducha, Sam te ayudare a que te bañes- la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la ducha, yo simplemente me quede afuera esperando a que el saliera del baño, la señora Benson paso por un lado de mi y yo aun estaba paralizada por lo que habia visto.

A los pocos minutos pude ver que Freddie salio del baño con el rostro totalmente palido, aun no podía creer como el podía soportar todo esto, me acerque a el y con cuidado tome su mano- No te preocupes, todo estará bien-decía su tomando mi mano con cuidado- todo estará bien-le dije tocando su rostro con cuidado, en ese momento el comenzó a llorar, yo sabia que el se sentia mal por todo esto, el se sentia culpable y todo esto lo estaba afectando a el

-No puedo con todo esto- decía abrazándola con mas fuerza

-Todo pasara no te preocupes- decía acariciando su cabello con cuidado mientras el seguía llorando

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados y despues su madre me hablo para que le ayudara con Sam, en unos minutos el salio con ella en los brazos, se veía tan palida y tan frágil, parecía una muñequita se trapo

-Debemos dejarla descansar -decia su madre tomando su brazo, yo estaba apunto de salir del cuarto, pero mire que Sam tomo la mano de Freddie

-Quédate porfavor- decía aun llorando

-Bueno creo que será mejor irnos-dijo su madre pasando por un lado de mi, yo simplemente me quede mirándolos, sentia que mi corazón no soportaría esto

El alzo las cobijas y se acosté a un lado de ella abrazándola y sobando su espalda con cuidado

-Yo te cuidare princesa, siempre estare contigo-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, yo no lo soporte mas y Sali con cuidado de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, trate de no llorar por lo que acababa de ver

-Siento mucho lo que paso Taylor-decia la señora Benson apenada

-No se preocupe, es mas importante la salud de Sam, que una salida a cenar-le dije tratando de sonreir- creo que será mejor que me vaya-le dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo por la puerta, en cuanto cerre la puerta no pude evitar llorar, yo tampoco soportaba esto, no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo

-Taylor que te paso? Porque lloras? Sam est bien?-decia Carly saliendo por la puerta de su casa completamente palida

-Su puso mal

-Que, pero esta bien?-decia Carly alterada

-Si, creo que si

Antes de que siguiera hablando ella habia salido corriendo a la casa de Freddie, ahora me daba cuenta de que nadie me toma importancia, ni mi novio y ahora mi amiga, y eso me dolia bastante


	9. UN HORRIBLE CUMPLEAÑOS

UN HORRIBLE CUMPLEAÑOS (CAPITULO 9)

Aunque no lo crean, tarde casi 6 horas en escribir este capitulo, no porque sea muy largo, si no que lo escribí 3 veces XD Espero que les guste :)

PVO Taylor

Habían pasado varios días desde lo que había sucedido con Sam, aun me sentía muy mal por lo que había sucedido, Freddie me había contado que esas nauseas tan fuertes nunca le habían dado, y esa era la razón por la cual se había asustado bastante, después de ese día yo fui a visitar a Sam y ella al parecer se veía bien, lo que había pasado con ella solo había sido un susto, y ahora ya se veía mejor, ese mismo día Freddie me dijo que había podido cambiar la reservación del restaurant para otro día, así que al final si iríamos,

Freddie ahora había pasado por mi, pero me había dicho que lo entendiera y que si su mama le hablaba por teléfono diciéndole que Sam se sentía mal el saldría corriendo de ese lugar sin importarle nada, yo le había dicho que no habría problema, Cuando llegamos no pude evitar sorprenderme, ese lugar en verdad era hermoso, habíamos pasado una velada increíble y lo bueno fue que nadie nos molesto en toda la noche, pero aun así Freddie insistía en llamar por teléfono a su casa.

Al final de la noche Freddie y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, en verdad necesitaba esto, necesitaba estar con mi novio, solo tiempo para los 2, solo el y yo, no el, yo y Sam, solo nosotros 2, ya que desde Sam había salido embarazada el y yo no habíamos podido pasar tiempo a solas.

Después de esa velada súper romántica Freddie y yo solo nos habíamos visto en la escuela ya que por los exámenes finales ni tiempo habíamos tenido para salir.

Después de la escuela el y yo nos dirigimos a su casa, el me había invitado a comer, pero no era que no me gustaba como cocinara la señora Benson, pero siempre me veía como si yo fuera a quitarle a su Freddie, o si yo fuera una mala persona, aunque no me lo había dicho de frente yo podía sentir su desagrado.

-Que hiciste de comer mama?-decía Freddie preguntándole desde la sala

-Hare ensalada de atún con brócoli

Pude ver como Freddie puso cara de asco, pero teníamos que comer lo que ella servía porque si no seria de muy mala educación, la cena fue tranquila, Sam no salió a comer con nosotros ya que se encontraba dormida.

-Muchas gracias señora Benson, estuvo delicioso-Ella solo sonrió y después se puso a levantar los plato-Freddie que te parece si vamos por un licuado?

-Esta bien-dijo el sonriendo

-Freddie, tienes muchos exámenes, no quisiera que te distrajeras

-Pero mama solo iré por un licuado, esta cruzando la calle

-Asta que no salgan de todos esos exámenes tú no saldrás de esta casa, solo para ir a la escuela-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- y es mi última palabra

-Lo siento Taylor-dijo el un poco avergonzado

-No te preocupes- dije tratante de sonreír, pero si quieres mas tarde te traigo un licuado?

-Ok muchas gracias-me dijo dándome un pequeño beso

-Ok creo que ya me iré, regreso mas tarde

-Ok nos vemos-dijo besándome de nuevo

-Nos vemos mas tarde señora Benson

-Adiós Taylor-dijo ella sin voltear

Yo Salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía, pues en parte era cierto lo que la señora Benson decía, estábamos en semana de exámenes y teníamos que estudiar, llegue a mi casa y comencé a estudiar un poco de matemáticas y física ya que esas eran las materias que mas se me dificultaban, pero sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso volando había estudiado durante 4 horas y en mi celular había un mensaje de Freddie.

-"Aun estoy esperando mi licuado"- yo sonreír cuando lo leí, ya tenia como 1 hora que me lo había mandado, así que Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a los licuados locos, le pedí uno de mora salvaje a el, y lleve arándanos con fresa para mi y Sam, cuando llegue a su casa me di cuenta de que la señora Benson le había dejado una nota en el mesa a Freddie

-"Cariño, iré a la reunión de padres agresivos, regreso en la noche, de regreso pasare por las baterías para tu luz de noche

PD: Come todos tus vegetales y usa los calzoncillos antibacteriales que están en el cajón de la ropa limpia

Te ama Tu mama"

Yo sonreír al ver la nota, la señora Benson en verdad si cuidaba mucho a su hijo, y como no hacerlo si era el único hijo que tenia, fui directo a la habitación de Freddie y no lo encontré, así que supuse que estaría en la habitación de Sam, cuando entre no mire a ninguno de los 2

-Freddie esta muy helada, me las vas a pagar-gritaba Sam desde adentro del baño, yo solo me quede paralizada, acaso ellos se estaban bañando junto

-Por ahora no te tengo miedo…No Sam…no agarres el shampoo…no Sam aaaaaaaaaaaa

-Eso te pasa por dejar el agua tan helada-dijo ella riéndose

-Eres muy mala

-MAMA es mala con los chicos bobos

En ese momento pude ver que Freddie salió del baño con la ropa toda mojada y me comenzó a sonreír

-Hola linda, como estas?-decía acercándose a mi y dándome un beso- no te puedo abrazar porque Sam me mojo todo

-Tu sabes que con MAMA nadie se mete-grito ella desde el baño

-Me esperas un momento iré por mi mama para que ayude a bañar a Sam

-Tu mama no esta, te dejo una nota en donde decía que iría a padres agresivos

-O por dios! Ella no me dijo nada, oye Taylor me puedes hacer un favor?

-Si claro

-Puedes ayudar a Sam a bañarse? Es que...pues es mi mama la que le ayuda, yo solo la ayudo a llegar al baño y a sacarla, despues mi madre le ayuda a cambiarse

-Cla...claro-dije yo un poco apenada, era una tonta, como era capaz de sentir celos, el solo le ayudaba a llegar al baño y yo me moria de celos

-Gracias, iré a ver que preparo de comida

Yo me acerque al baño y pude ver que Sam estaba del otro lado de la cortina negra

-Sam?

-Si aquí estoy, oye no te preocupes no le hagas caso a Freddie, yo puedo bañarme sola

-Pero y si te desmayas?

-Solo siéntate en la cama y yo te hablare cuando termine, en verdad quisiera tener privacidad por una vez

-Ok-le dije saliendo del baño, pero sin cerrar la puerta, ya que sabía que si algo le pasaba a Sam, Freddie nunca me lo perdonaría.

Espere por unos minutos a que ella terminara de bañarse

-Ya estoy lista, dile al ñoño que venga por mí

-Ok

Me levante y le grite a Freddie, el llego en menos de 5 segundos y entro al baño, Sam traía una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y el pelo aun lo tenia mojado

-Ok, listo princesa, Taylor te ayudara a vestirte porque…

-Ya lárgate dork

El solo sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándonos solas a ella y a mí

-En que quieres que te ayude?

-Solo pásame la ropa, no te preocupes, tampoco soy un vegetal como para no moverme, solo quédate aquí, ya que si sales Freddie seria capaz de envolverme en la toalla con candado y esperar a que su mama regresara para cambiarme

Yo solo sonreír ante el comentario, Sam se comenzó a vestir, se puso ropa interior y puso su toalla en la cama, en verdad en ese momento comenzó a sentir mas celos, esta chica en verdad tenia un cuerpo de modelo, lindas piernas, pequeña cintura y unos pechos mucho mas grandes que los míos, no podría imaginarme el día en el que Freddie le viera así no se resistiría ya que el era hombre y estaba seguro que no se resistirían a una chica con ese cuerpo, yo sabia que Freddie era mi novio y me decía miles de veces que respetaba a Sam, pero aunque ella tuviera casi 3 meses de embarazo y comiera demasiado tenia el vientre tan plano que no podía dejar se sentir envidia.

Ella termino de vestirse y se acostó en la cama prendiendo el televisor y tocando su vientre con cuidado, yo simplemente Salí sin decir nada, no podía soportar ver todo esto, no podía

-A donde vas Taylor?-pregunto Freddie desde la cocina-Sam ya se termino de vestir

Todo era Sam, siempre ella, nunca me preguntaba como me sentía yo, siempre era sobre ella

-Mi mama me hablo y tengo que irme, y Sam ya esta acostada

-Pero estaba preparando comida, no te quedaras?

-Lo siento, mi mama me necesita

-Ok, a por cierto gracias por los licuados

-Adiós-le dije cerrando la puerta con cuidado, yo no podía soportar eso, en verdad era demasiado para mi, me fui directo a mi casa y cuando llegue me di cuenta de que mi madre no se encontraba ahí, fui y me acosté a mi cama y simplemente comencé a llorar, en verdad no sabría cuanto tiempo soportaría todo esto, no se en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando voltee a la ventana pude ver que el solo se había metido, y cuando me voltee me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Freddie sentado a un lado de mi

-Freddie...pero que...que haces aquí?

-Ni siquiera te tomaste el licuado, así que te traje uno

-Y dejaste sola a Sam?

-No mi madre llego temprano de su junta, así que decidí venir a visitarte, tu madre me dejo pasar y eme aquí

-Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?

-Creo que un poco mas 2 horas

-Lo siento Freddie

-No te preocupes, tú sabes que eres mi linda osita y yo te esperare lo que sea necesario

No pude evitar dejar que varias lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, el enserio me quiera y yo me empeñaba en creer otra cosa

-Gracias-le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso

-Deje tu licuado en el refrigerador, creo que es hora que me vaya mi madre ya me esta hablando por teléfono, dice que es muy tarde para que este en la calle

-Que hora es?

-Las 6 de la tarde

-Y eso es demasiado tarde para tu madre?

-Las 2 de la tarde es muy tarde para mi mama-dijo el sonriendo- Nos vemos en la escuela osita-dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso

-Nos vemos osito

El salió de la habitación y yo comencé a gritar de la emoción, en verdad si era una tonta por pensar tan mal, el si me quería y de eso no había duda.

Había pasado mas de una semana que no veía a Freddie, solo lo veía en la escuela y apenas teníamos tiempo de hablar, pero ahora tenia que verlo, ya que este día era especial, era su cumpleaños y no podía dejar que se quedara solo , así que me dirigí su casa, con un enorme regalo, al llegar la señora Benson abrió la puerta y me fui directo a su cuarto, cuando entre a su habitación el se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora y la verdad no se necesitaba ser doctora como para darse cuenta de que Freddie se encontraba enfermo, estaba tan pálido y unas horribles ojeras y la verdad yo sabia quien era la culpable de todo esto.

-Ey-dije recargándome en el marco de su puerta

-Ey-dijo el apenas sonriendo

Me acerque a el y me senté en sus piernas dándole un pequeño beso

-Osito creo que te estas sobrepasando mucho, tienes demasiadas ojeras -decía tocando su rostro con delicadeza

-Es que no he podido dormir, es que Sam….

-Deja de hablar de Sam o preocuparte por ella, este día es el menos indicado para pensar en ella

-Pero es que ella…

-Basta Fredward-le grite y el me miro fijamente- Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero que solo pienses en ti-dije acercándome a darle un beso, entonces comencé a sentirme bien, esto comenzaba a gustarme, me acomode de manera de quedar rodeando con mis piernas su torso y en ese momento pude sentir como nuestros beso comenzaron a subir de tono

-Amm, amm-decia alguien detrás de nosotros, y al voltear me di cuenta de que era la señora Benson y estaba en la puerta, yo no pude sentirme mas avergonzada que ese día, m levante rápidamente de las piernas de Freddie y no pude evitar ver a Freddie completamente rojo

-Mama yo…

-Mira Taylor me caes algo bien, pero en este momento no me gustaría tener que cuidar a 2 chicas embarazadas solo porque Freddie no sabe controlarse

-Mama perdón es que…-decía el muy avergonzado

-Quiero que respeten mi casa, yo se que son novios, pero como les dije no quisiera tener a 2 chicas embarazada

-Lo siento señora Benson-en verdad me sentía muy avergonzada, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y veía a Freddie igual que yo

-Ok, ya están advertidos, no quiero que hagan nada indebido en la casa-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta

-Lo siento Freddie

-No te preocupes-dijo el sonriendo- y que traes en esa caja?

-Aaa es un regalo para ti-le dije sonriendo-por cierto feliz cumpleaños-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias-dijo el acercándose a la caja y abriendo la caja, enserio me hubiera encantado tomarle una foto a Freddie al ver la expresión en su rostro cuando abrió el regalo

-Es... es un peraphone 2.33-decia sosteniéndolo con cuidado- tengo mas de un año queriéndolo conseguir, como lo hisiste?

-Tengo mis contactos-le dije sonriendo

El se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso-muchas gracias, enserio muchas gracias

-Ahora quiero que vayamos dar una vuelta

-Pero Sam…

-Pero nada, quiero pasar unas horas contigo, anda vamos no seas malo

-Ok, ok-dijo el sonriendo

-A por cierto no lleves tu celular

-Pero si pasa algo urgente? No puedo dejarlo aquí

T-u mama esta aquí, no te preocupes por eso-le dije besándolo, yo tome su teléfono y lo puse en la bolsa-vámonos

-Ok-dijo el sonriendo

PVO Marissa Benson

Sabia que Freddie era un adolecente y a su edad las hormonas jugaban un mal papel en su cuerpo,, pero la verdad no soportaría la idea de que por la irresponsabilidad de Freddie tuviéramos otra embarazada en casa, además estábamos teniendo un poco mas de los gastos que solíamos tener y que como Sam estaba embarazada teníamos muchos gastos con sus medicinas, acido fólico y sobre todo las citas con los doctores no eran muy baratas, pero aun así eran conocidos míos y tenia varios descuentos, además sabia que las cosas mas adelante se pondrían mas complicadas , ya que vendría el parto, los pañales, la ropa del bebe, la cuna, los biberones y todo lo necesario para consentir a mi nieto, así que Freddie se tenia que controlar.

-Señora Benson!- pude escuchar un fuerte grito en el cuarto de Sam, y no me importo dejar los sartenes en el fuego y derramar la crema de champiñones que había hecho para Sam, ya que había corrido rápidamente a la habitación de Sam, y al entras casi muero de la impresión, Sam estaba en la cama y con las sabanas manchadas en sangre

-Sam que paso?-dije muy alterada y acercándome desesperadamente

-Mi teléfono callo al suelo y quise mover el buro un poco, y entonces me comencé a sentir mal-dijo ella derramando muchas lagrimas- no quiero perder a mi bebe, no quiero por favor

Yo tome rápidamente mi teléfono y llame a Freddie ya que el se había llevado el auto y no podía llevarme a Sam en taxi ya que no sabia si podía esperar tanto, insistí varias veces y no contesto, me estaba desesperando, entonces comencé a márcale a Taylor, pero ella traía el celular apagado, entonces voltee a ver a Sam ella ya estaba desmayada

-Sam, por dios!, no te duermas querida, no te duermas-decía yo tratando de que no se durmiera, pero no podía hacer nada, Salí rápidamente de su cuarto y corrí al apartamento de los Shay y comencé a tocar desesperadamente

-Que paso?-decía Spencer un poco sorprendido

-Sam...Ella...ella-

-Que le paso?

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital

PVO Taylor

Había pasado un día estupendo con Freddie, eran pocas las veces que podía disfrutar estar a sola con el y la verdad no desaprovecharía este día a sola con el, después de salir de su casa fuimos a los licuados locos, y de ahí fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa, en la noche seria algo especial, quería que Freddie fuera el primer chico en mi vida y tenia todo preparado para esta noche, en verdad yo estaba muy segura de que el era el indicado.

-Creo que llamare a mi mama

-No seas paranoico Freddie, todo esta bien

-La verdad siento que debo hablar, ahí algo que no me deja tranquilo

-Freddie enserio no arruines este día- me acerque para abrazarlo, pero el rápidamente saco su teléfono de mi bolso

-Que tramposo-le dije abrazándolo

Ya lo se-dije el abriendo su teléfono y viendo 50 llamadas perdidas, en ese momento comenzó a marcar rápidamente- Hola mama que paso? Dijo desesperadamente…entonces el se quedo callado- Que paso queeeee?-grito fuertemente- pero mama yo…..como esta ella? Como esta el bebe?...mama dime como están?- ya para ese momento Freddie ya estaba llorando- ya voy mama, ya voy

El colgó el teléfono y comenzó a temblar y a tomarse el pelo con mucha fuerza, yo podía ver que estaba desesperado

-Que paso Freddie?

Dame las llaves del coche-me grito alterado, nunca me había gritado, yo me puse a buscar las llaves en mi bolso pero no las encontraba por ningún lugar-Que me des las malditas llaves-me grito desesperado

-Ya voy-decía sacando las llaves por fin de mi bolso

El abrió la puerta del coche y antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto el ya había arrancado el auto a toda velocidad

-Soy un estúpido, soy un idiota, no debí haber salido-decía el gritando

-Freddie dime que paso? Por favor dime que sucedió, me tienes muy preocupada

-No debí dejarla sola, no debí apagar el estúpido celular

-Freddie yo….

-Soy un estúpido-repetía una y otra vez, yo estaba segura de que le había pasado algo a Sam o al bebe y si ella perdió a su bebe? En verdad no quería imaginarme eso, ya que yo sabia que Freddie jamás se lo perdonaría por haberla dejado sola, y lo peor seria que yo era la culpable, ya que yo me lo había llevado y lo había hecho que apagara el teléfono.

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos al hospital ya que Freddie se había pasado varios altos y semáforos, el dejo el auto estacionado en la entrada del hospital, ni siquiera le importo dejar el auto prendido ya que había salido corriendo, me baje rápidamente del coche y comencé a seguirlo y llegamos a donde se encontraba la señora Benson, Carly y Spencer

-Donde esta mama? Donde esta? Como esta mi bebe?-decía el desesperado y llorando

-Esta en la habitación 512, pero esta dormida es que….

La señora Benson ni siquiera termino de hablar ya que el había salido corriendo

PVO Freddie Benson

Sentía que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento mientras corría rápidamente por encontrar la habitación 512, no dejaba de culparme a mi mismo, había sido un imbécil al apagar el teléfono e irme con Taylor, yo le había prometido a Sam que la cuidaría mientras ella estuviera en la casa y yo había roto esa promesa, me sentía tan mal, sabia que ella nunca me perdonaría por lo que había hecho, entonces algo me saco de mis pensamiento, yo estaba parado frente a la habitación 512, no sentía las suficientes fuerzas como para abrirla, me sentía un cobarde, pero tenia que dejar de ser un cobarde e inmaduro y comportarme como un hombre.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me destrozo por dentro, ella estaba acostada en una camilla, se veía muy pálida, tenía suero y una intravenosa en su brazo, yo sabia que ella odiaba las agujas y ahora por mi culpa tenia una. Me acerque con cuidado a la camilla tratando de no despertarla y con mi mano tome con cuidado la de ella, y con la otra apartaba un mechón de su cara, entonces pude ver como ella abrió lentamente

-Hola-dijo ella sonriendo

-Hola, vuelve a dormir-le decía acariciando con cuidado su mejilla- ya estoy aquí para cuidarte a ti y al bebe

-Siento lo que paso Freddie, yo fui la culpable y por mi culpa casi pierdo al bebe-decía ella mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Tu no eres la culpable, yo lo soy, yo soy el culpable-yo no soportaba que ella se culpara sabiendo que yo era el culpable- yo te falle, yo te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y te falle porque apague mi teléfono cuando marcaron yo no conteste, y no sabes como me arrepiento- decía derramando mas lagrimas

-Tu no eres el culpable, tu tenias que salir porque era tu cumpleaños y tenias que divertirte, mírate Freddie -decía tocando mi rostro con cuidado- estas muy pálido, te vez cansado y no quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa, además todo el tiempo te la llevas cuidándome y haciendo todo por mi, pero nunca haces nada por ti, solo te preocupas por mi y yo…

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que preocuparme, el bebe es mio y tengo que cuidarlos a ti y a el

-Freddie, pero tú no tuviste la culpa, fue un descuido mio, y por ese descuido casi lo pierdo

-Pero Sam…

-Yo...yo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños ya que no te habia visto en la mañana porque yo estaba durmiendo, y cuando te busque tu mama me dijo que habia salido con Taylor, asi que intente marcarte a tu teléfono y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, mi teléfono se me resbalado de la manos y callo debajo del buro, yo me levante y movi un poco el buro , era algo pesado pero nunca pensé que eso fuera a lastimar al bebe, cuando regrese a la cama ya habia comenzado a sentirme mal y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sangrando, sentí un pánico horrible, fue cuando llame a tu mama- ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y yo en ese momento me sentia como un imbécil, el único culpable de todo era yo, ya que ella por intentar hablarme habia hecho eso.

-Yo tuve la culpa Sam, yo soy el culpable, porque diablos fue mi cumpleaños ahora? Porque demonios tuve que salir y dejarte sola?- yo para ese momento jalaba mi cabello desesperadamente, pero entonces sentí 2 suaves manos en mi rostro

-Freddie tranquilízate -decía ella mirándome directamente con sus lindos ojos azules, jamás desde que la había conocido los había mirado tan de cerca, y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran, yo me levante para abrazarla y ella me hiso espacio en la camilla para que me acomodara con cuidado con ella.

Me acomode cerca de ella, y trate de llevar un de mis manos a su vientre, pero no sabia como tomaría mi indiscreción, así que decidí bajar mi mano, pero antes de que bajara por completo mi mano ella la había tomado y la había puesto sobre su vientre, sabia que aunque mi mano estaba sobre su bata de hospital mi bebe podía sentir que su papa lo amaba, una cálida sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, al igual que Sam.

-Perdóname por hacerte pasar tu cumpleaños en el hospital, enserio no quería que la pasaras tan mal

-No, ahora yo estoy feliz, me la hubiera pasado mal si algo les hubiera pasado a ti o al bebe- cuando dije eso ella comenzó a sonreír

-Me perdonas?-dijo ella sonriendo

-Solo si tú me perdonas

-No tengo nada que perdonarte

-Ni yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte, por ahora lo que importa es salir de este horrible hospital y regresar a casa, aah por cierto tu mama de hiso pastel de fresas y muero por comer pastel

-Comerás todo lo que quieras princesa-le dije sonriendo abrazándola con cuidado- todo mi pastel será para ti

-A por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-dijo ella dándome una pequeña cajita- le dije a Marisa que la trajera al hospital

-Y que es?

-Pues ábrela idiota, si no, no sabrás que es

Yo comencé a abrir la cajita y me lleve una sorpresa al ver una cadena de oro con la inicial F

-O por dios Sam! Muchas gracias-le dije abrazándola

-Eso y mas te mereces-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Sabes que te quiero verdad?

-No lo sabia, pero gracias por decírmelo-dijo ella sonriendo

-Toda mi vida te cuidare a ti y a el-le dije tocando su vientre de nuevo

-Y yo toda mi vida te estaré agradecida por ser tan buen padre-dijo ella abrazándome de nuevo

Ahora sabía que siempre la protegería, y por nada del mundo me alejaría de ella y de mi hijo.


	10. SE TIENEN QUE CASAR

SE TIENEN QUE CASAR (CAPITULO 10)

PVO Sam Puckett

Los días pasaban demasiado lento y la verdad quería salir de este estúpido hospital, no podía creer que en tan solo 3 meses hubiera estado mas de 5 veces aquí, y eso me aterraba, pero intentaba hacer lo posible por que el bebe estuviera lo mejor posible así que por el seria capaz de pasar los 9 meses de embarazo, después de ese horrible cumpleaños que le había hecho pasar a Freddie en verdad no quería que se preocupara mas por mi, yo no quería que por mi culpa el se enfermara, eso era lo que menos quería, ese mismo día en el que nos habíamos dado el susto yo le había prometido que jamás volvería a levantar algo pesado o a intentar algo que fuera riesgoso para mi o el bebe. Gracias al cielo solo había sido un susto y al bebe no le había pasado nada, pero tenia que estar en reposo por unos días en el hospital para así poder recuperar fuerzas, lo bueno era que solo me faltaba un día para poderme ir

-No necesitas nada?-preguntaba Carly mientras cambiaba la televisión

-Ya te dije por decima vez que no

-Es que Freddie me dejo muy claro que cada minuto te preguntara si te hacia falta algo

-Pues no tienes que hacerle caso a fredifer, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, pero una pregunta en donde esta el rey de los ñoños?

-Fue con la señora Benson a desayunar, el pobre no había probado un bocado completo desde el día que estuviste delicada, te voy a decir algo pero no le cuentes que yo te dije porque me va a matar

-Que paso?

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás

-Carly si no me lo dices me levantare de esta estúpida camilla y te pateare el trasero

-No te atreverías?

-Claro que no, pero anda dime que es lo que paso?

-Es sobre Freddie, pero prométeme que no te preocuparas

-Ya me preocupaste Carly dime que paso?

-Ayer se desmayo

-Que? Pero porque?-dije yo muy preocupada

-Al parecer no ha comido bien y resulto que tenía principio de anemia

-Que? Yo...por dios! Soy una estúpida, no puede ser que el idiota se preocupe tanto, como se atreve a enfermarse? Yo le dije que no quería que se enfermara

-Carly! Porque le dijiste?-decía Freddie entrando por la puerta

-Yo...este-decia ella muy nerviosa

-Algún día me tenia que enterar, porque diablos no has comido bien? Me prometiste que te cuidarías y ahora mírate puede que te de anemia estúpido

-Ya estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo el sonriendo

-Claro que si me preocupo, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas anemia

-Ya comeré bien

-Pues lárgate a comer

-Ya comí

-Pues ve a comer de nuevo, no quiero saber que te estés malpasando por mi culpa

-Ya estoy lleno princesa, si como otra cosa reventare

-Lárgate a comer, Carly llévalo

-Pero no te puedes quedar sola

-Freddie no me moveré de aquí, anda largo-le dije sonriendo

-Que paso chicos?-decía Taylor entrando y dándole un beso a Freddie

-Tu novio se esta enfermando

-Que tienes osito?

-No tengo nada, no te preocupes

-Casi le da anemia-le dije un poco molesta

-Que? Pero porque no me lo dijiste?

-No te preocupes

-Largo a comer-le señale que saliera de la habitación

-Ya voy mandona-dijo el sonriendo

-Taylor puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro-dijo ella cerrando la puerta mientras que Freddie y Carly se dirigían a la cafetería

-Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras

-Cuida a Freddie, tengo miedo que por mi culpa se enferme

-No te preocupes, estaré sobre el todo el día viendo que se alimente muy bien

-Gracias-le dije sonriendo

-Para eso somos las amigas-dijo tomando mi mano con cuidado- iré a la cafetería, no quieres nada?

-Un grasito

-Sam!

-Agrrrr

-Gruñe todo lo que quieras, tú sabes que no puedes comer nada que tenga grasa

-Una fresas con crema

-Ok, en un momento te las traigo

-Gracias-le dije sonriendo

Ella salió por la puerta y yo me acomode en la cama para ver mejor la tele, por preocuparme por Freddie me había perdido casi 15 minutos de Criminal Minds, acomode mi almohada y continúe viendo la tele, pero entonces escuche que alguien abrió la puerta

-Así que estas embarazada?-decía mi madre entrando por la puerta, yo me quede realmente sorprendida ya que tenia 2 meses que no sabia nada de ella- me largo 2 meses y tu resultas embarazada, que hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido un año? Hubiera regresado y ya te hubiera encontrado con 2 bebes

-Yo...yo

-Me defraudaste, pensé que serias mas inteligente que yo y no saldrías embarazada tan joven, pensé que querías un futuro, y créeme que con ese bebe no tendrás ningún futuro

-No digas eso, yo si tengo futuro

-Haber dime que futuro tienes? De mesera, de barrendera, de cocinera de alguna cafetería o bailando en un table dance? Porque créeme que con un hijo no tienes ningún buen futuro

-Yo voy a estudiar-le grite, trataba de no llorar, no enfrente de ella ya que sabia que se reiría de mi

-Con que dinero? Haber dime?

-Yo...yo

-Haber dime el idiota que te embarazo se hará cargo? O solo te esta cuidando por unos días mientras esta enferma?

Yo solo baje la mirada

-Me lo imagine, la verdad yo pensé que ese muchachito se haría cargo de ti, pero veo que no- pude sentir como una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla pero antes de que ella me viera la limpie- pues cuando salgas del hospital te llevare a casa de tu abuela y de ahí no saldrás asta que tengas a ese hijo, después entraras a la escuela y daremos a tu hijo en adopción

-Queee?-dije yo sorprendida- yo no daré a mi hijo en adopción

-Acaso quieres conservarlo? Vamos Sam, apenas te puedes cuidar tu sola, y cuidar a un hijo créeme que eso no es tarea fácil, niña apenas tienes 16 años, tener un hijo no es como jugar a las muñecas, tienes que tener dinero para todo, y además se necesita ser una persona mayor y madura para poder tener hijos, pero tu eres una niña, dime que quieres hacer con un bebe?

-Yo lo voy a conservar conmigo, no se lo daré a nadie

-Pues es tu decisión y me dijeron que mañana te dan de alta así que ve acomodando tus cosas porque mañana mismo nos iremos a los ángeles a que vivas con tu abuela

-Yo no me iré

-Claro que si lo harás, no te voy a dejar aquí

-Tengo que estar en reposo absoluto asta los 4 meses y además no me quiero ir

-Tu te vas a ir, no voy dejar solo para que un niñito estúpido se ría de ti, acaso tu crees que el se va a casar contigo? El aun es un muchachito el solo piensa en las chicas, sexo, en las fiesta, y todo lo que tiene que ver con chicos de su edad, tu crees que va a querer cuidar a una chica embarazada para amarrarse y arruinar su vida como tu lo quieres hacer?

-Mama yo…

-Mañana mismo nos vamos

-Yo no me quiero ir

-Pues tendrás que ir, eres menor de edad y eres mi hija así que yo decido a donde vas, y no te voy a dejar con ese niño irresponsable

-Mi hijo no es un irresponsable-decía la señora Benson entrando por la puerta- el se esta haciendo cargo de su hija

-Hasta no ver no creer-dijo Mi mama parándose frente a Marisa

-Aunque no lo crea, mi hijo desde el día que se entero que Samantha estaba embarazada se ha hecho cargo de ella, no como usted que la dejo a su suerte

-Yo no la deje a su suerte, yo le deje 500 dólares y el refrigerado lleno de comida

-Y usted cree que con dinero y comida se comprar el cariño de un hijo? No lo creo señora, su hija nunca me callo bien cuando era mas chica, de hecho no me caía bien asta hace 4 meses, pero ahora que esta viviendo en mi casa me doy cuenta de que Sam es una buena chica y muy dulce

-Mi hija dulce?-decía ella alzando la ceja- si ella es dulce yo tengo 18 años, vamos señora Sam es la chica mas grosera que conozco y no creo que un hijo pueda cambiarla

-Pues créame que eso es verdad, ella es una buena chica

-Pues lo siento señora pero yo no he venido a hablar con usted, yo solo vengo por mi hija

-Pues no se la llevara

-Usted y quien me lo impedirá? Yo soy su madre y ella es menos de edad así que me la puedo llevar cuando quiera

Yo solo estaba sorprendida, la señora Benson me estaba defendiendo y estaba evitando que mi madre me llevara a la fuerza

-Ella esta delicada y debe de tener cuidados especiales y no creo que usted los tenga

-Eso a usted no le importa, yo cuido a mi hija como me da la gana

-Pero por si no lo sabe ella lleva a mi nieto ahí dentro

-Y? acaso eso importa, yo me la llevara y después daré al niño en adopción

-Usted no puede hacer eso-grito Marissa furiosa

-Y porque no?

-Ella quiere al bebe

-Pero yo puedo decir que su hijo abuso de mi hija y eso haría que mi hija pudiera abortar y así podérmela llevar

-No se atreva a hacer eso

-Réteme

-Tu no me vas a decir que hacer-le grite furiosa a mi madre- yo se me cuidar sola y lo voy a hacer con o sin ti

-Pues fíjate que no, tu te iras conmigo

-Ella no se ira con usted-dijo Freddie entrando por la puerta

-Miren quien esta aquí, el hombrecito que embarazo a mi hija

-Mire señora, Sam se encuentra delicada y no creo que sea buen momento para venir a hacer un escandalo

-Tu a mi no me vas a decir que hacer

-Que es lo que quiere?-pregunto Marissa- que es lo que quiere a cambio de quedarnos con su hija?

-Miren nada mas-dijo mi mama con una sonrisa torcida- usted me esta sobornando?

-Dígame cuanto quiere y yo se lo doy

-Mira Sam alguien esta dando algo por ti-Cuando ella dijo eso yo no pude evitar que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla, no soportaba esto, no podía creer que mi madre me quisiera llevar ala fuerza y que la señora Benson quisiera dar todo por mi- yo no quiero su dinero

-Entonces que quiere?

-Que su hijo se haga cargo

-Mi hijo se esta haciendo cargo

-Esta segura?

-Claro que si

-Haber niño, dime quien era la chica que te estaba besando en la sala de espera? Acaso era tu novia?-Freddie solo bajo la mirada-usted piensa que eso es hacerse cargo? Tener a mi hija embarazada en su casa mientras que su hijo tiene una novia? Eso es lo que quieres Sam? Solo dímelo, acaso quieres que este chiquillo te este embarazando y mientras tu estés en la casa el salga con otras chicas mientras que tu cuidas a su hijos? Que bajo has caído Sam, enserio pensé que seria mas inteligente y tu niño me das vergüenza, tratar así a la chica que embarazaste

-Que le parece si mi hijo y su hija se casan? Así puede dejar a Sam con nosotros

Eso me impacto tanto como a Freddie, los 2 aun estábamos paralizados ante lo que Marissa había dicho, yo no iba a permitir que por mi culpa Freddie se casara conmigo

-No, yo no me voy a casar-dije en voz alta

-Que? Pero Sam no puedes hacer esto, dile que si te casaras-decía la señora Benson desesperada- estas muy delicada, puedes perder al bebe

-Sam has lo que dice-decía Freddie mirándome aun confundido

-No lo voy a hacer, no voy a arruinar tu vida Freddie

-No la vas a arruinar, tenemos que hacer esto por el bien del bebe

-Pues o te casas con ella o juro que no vuelves a ver a Sam en tu vida-le decía mi madre muy cerca a Freddie

-Mama! No puedes hacer esto

-Claro que si, si no se casa contigo el nunca vera al bebe

-Que?-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo

-No puedes hacer esto, el es el papa, el tiene derecho a ver a su hijo

-Como también tiene derecho a respetarte-Freddie aun estaba pálido, y yo aun no podía creer lo que mi mama decía- así que tu decides niño o aceptas casarte con mi hija o jamás vuelves a ver a tu hijo


End file.
